First Sight
by meghankatherine
Summary: What if Edward hadn't resisted the temptation Bella presented that first day & lured her away as planned? [you wanna rock . nothing's gonna make you stop . nothing's gonna break you up . everybody knows you're lost . in the night time, honey . lost boys]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: What would happen if Edward hadn't been able to resist the temptation Bella presented to him the first day they met? What if he lured her away as planned?

Chapter One

Bella sat in her chair in Biology, staring at the clock, watching the seconds slither by, ever so slowly. She glanced again through the curtain of her hair over to the beautiful, mysterious seating beside her. _Will his fists ever unclench? _She thought anxiously. The bell rang, causing a shallow breath to escape her lungs, & she realized that she hadn't exhaled in likely over thirty seconds. At that precise moment, Edward Cullen seemed to change his entire persona. His eyes grew an even darker side of onyx (if that was possible), & the charm came on like a light switch.

"Isabella Swan," he breathed, his cold & wonderful breath came rushing in her face in a whirlwind, his voice more beautiful & musical than any other. "May I escort you to your next class?" She stared into his eyes, penetrating & persuasive, then over to Mike Newton, who's face was turning a startling shade of scarlet, then to his perfect white hand, outstretched to her. She managed a nod, then took his stone cold hand as he helped her easily out of her chair. She continued to stare at him breathlessly. He smiled the most brilliantly white & gorgeous smile she had ever seen - it was positively irresistible.

"I-I have g-gym next," she stammered, barely audible.

"As do I," he lied effortlessly, his voice silken. As they continued to walk in silence, he spoke again. "I just remembered that I have left my change of clothes in my car, do you mind if we retrieve them first?" She nodded again, unable to speak to this inhumanely perfect creature. She followed him silently, amazed by the cat-like swiftness in his walk. She, herself, managed to stumble about three times before they reached the shiny silver Volvo that seemed to be his. _Of course it would be his_, she thought. She stood by him as he opened the door to the drivers side, & before she had the time to even blink, he had thrown her into the passenger seat, jammed the key into the ignition, & pulled out of the parking lot.

"What are you doing Edward!?" she cried, hysteria building within her, ready to burst out. She glanced down at the speedometer - 120 - no chance of jumping out & surviving. Would the jump be worse than whatever he was planning on doing to her? Could a rapist, a murderer - who knows what? - be in her tiny school in Forks?

"Be quiet, Bella," he said in a loud, firm, musical voice. _How could he know my preferred nickname? & why am I worried about this now?_ She shuddered. _Where is he taking me, damn it?! _She braved a look over to him, & he smiled, his teeth brilliant, showing a set of... fangs. Her body collapsed in a heap in her chair.

A/N: Short, I know. But don't worry, I have more. Hope you like. :) ---thats a vampire smile by the way. hehe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

When Bella awoke, she was in a daze, expecting to wake up in her own bed, safe & sound. She felt no movement, but after a few moments, she realized she was in someone's arms - Edward's. Also, she only realized when she glanced around, that trees were zooming past in a green blur. Before she could let out a scream, his ice cold hand was cupping her mouth, stifling it. Was it possible that he was cupping her mouth with one hand, supporting her weight with the other, & rushing through the forest at mach speed?

Within seconds, they were in the most beautiful place she had ever seen - a meadow filled with wild flowers, forming a perfect circle. She couldn't be sure, but she thought she her the faint bubbling of a stream somewhere nearby. He set her down gently, as if placing a butterfly on the ground, instead of an innocent girl that he had just kidnaped from highschool.

Bella was utterly awestruck & confused as she glanced around at the beautiful meadow around her, the nearly black storm clouds rumbling above her, & the magnificent & terrible creature before her.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked in a whisper so faint, it was practically inaudible. Edward sighed, looking around.

"This is my favorite place in the world. It's beautiful, isn't it?" Bella stared at him like a deer caught in headlights. _What kind of sick game is he playing? _"& there is no one for miles around..." Was she imagining it, or did the last part hold a hint of despair? The eerie wind from the approaching storm blew through her hair, & she watched him as he inhaled deeply. "Oh, Bella..." he sighed, as he delicately grasped her hair & held it up to his face, inhaling again. "I don't want to torture you, Bella. I promise to make this as quick & painless as possible." She froze as he smiled a sincere & beautiful smile, revealing the previously seen fangs.

"W-What _are_ you?" she stammered without thinking. Edward took a step back.

"I'm a vampire, Bella," he said quietly. She let out an incredulous chuckle despite herself. _Could this be happening? _"I don't usually hunt people, though, honest. But today, I suppose, it's fate. I'm _very_ thirsty, & you," he inhaled deeply, yet again, "smell absolutely delicious." She continued to stare, eyes wide. Then, without thinking, she tried to run, with all her might, far, far away from this glorious & horrible creature who didn't seem to give a second thought to her impending demise. But before she could even execute an entire step, he had her pinned to the ground. Looking up at him, on top of her, she still couldn't help but recognize his divine beauty.

"I am very, very, sorry about this, Isabella," he said clearly, articulating every syllable, with obvious sincerity in his voice.

Then, he sank his teeth into her neck.

A/N: Short, I know, yet again. But I prefer it that way. so hmph. :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

twilightfan21: oh geez, really? I haven't really read much Twilight FF but I hope mine ends up differently!!

emo supremo girl: updating! Right now! I'm glad you like!!

cnohero: oops on the fang thing. I must have misread but I thought they had visible fangs when their venom was flowing, but then I realized it said "razor sharp teeth"... well, bear with me please!

Katie Cullen: I would have thought so as well, but after reading Stephanie Meyer's story from Edwards POV (well, the first chapter anyway) it seems possible, plus, I know where it;s going & you don't! Hehe, I hope you like it better as it continues.

dark fairy79: I will tell you...now!

blueblackangel: I like nifty! I'm glad you think my story is nifty... I think you are nifty!

ileamc: yayyy I'm glad you like it!!

Katchelle87: thanks, it just kind of popped into my mind... I hope you enjoy it.

lizziemcclure: yay I am so happy!!

girlwholikestwilighttomuch: thanks. (One word answers are so much more awesome, don't you think? Do the perentheses count? I hope not! Ahhhh!)

Vampire's Love: bad keyboard! Bad! Ahhhhhh!

Bri: I am so glad you hear that, I hope you like where it goes!

pheobesapphira: ok! I'll update! Really soon! Like... now!

Chapter 3:

"Please, no, Edward, please," she sobbed as she felt the searing fire burst through her neck. He couldn't be quite sure what it was - perhaps the tone of desperation in her voice - but whatever it was, it made him hesitate. He pulled away from her delicious tasting blood, & he stared at her.

She looked up at him, his black eyes with a faint hint of crimson, blood dripping from his mouth. & for the first time, he really looked back. As magnificent as her blood tasted, the faint remains still resting on his tongue, it faded in comparison to the instant remorse he felt. He looked at her writhing figure, her face twisted with pain & the terrible look of fear in her deep brown eyes. He noticed then, that she was absolutely & positively beautiful, even with her face disfigured by the searing pain within her. He shuddered at what he had just done. He scooped her up into his arms, not breathing, & ran stealthily back to his car, trying to think with his mind instead of his senses. _How could I be so weak? _As he ran, he thought of the poor, innocent girl in his arms, the only child of a lonely man, lured away from her first day in a new school.

He placed her gently in the backseat of his Volvo, & threw it into drive. He contemplated rolling all of the windows down, to lets the freezing cold air sift her scent out of his car, but decided against it, knowing the bitter air from the outside wouldn't help ease her pain. Instead, he let her warm, delicious aroma fill up the small car. He didn't take a single breath.

It tortured him to think of the pain that he had caused her, almost sucking her dry, & to what he had almost destroyed, (or had he already?) for his family. They were happy in Forks. They had built a life, they were civilized. _How could I? _He wondered again.

He glanced again at Bella's writhing form in his backseat, moaning & crying out in pain. He felt like the most despicable creature on the earth who had absolutely no right to live.

A/N: dun dun dun. Twists, turns, oh my! Ha ha. Ummm, I guess I just wanted to say that it kind of sounds like Edward's going to try to kill himself, but that isn't where this is going, I was just trying to get a feeling across, of disgust with one's self. More coming soon...:)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The journey home was difficult - more difficult than Edward could ever imagine a drive would be. First, there was the smell - that glorious smell, threatening to ruin him, as well as Bella. Then, there was the looming guilt. He had never before hurt such an innocent human. The guilt had already swallowed him from his time of rebellion, though he killed only the guilty. This didn't even compare. Her thoughts were a mystery to him, adding to the frustration, so he attempted to spend the entire car ride imagining what _could_ be going through her mind. This made the guilt so much worse, but it was a necessity. The guilt was something he could deal with - what he could not, in fact, deal with, would be not remembering that she was a person, even for a second, & turning around & finishing her off, after he had already come so close & resisted. He could hear her heartbeats drift further & further apart, only by fractions of seconds, but he knew what was happening. He couldn't bear it. There had to be some way to reverse it. He couldn't stand the thought of damning her to an eternity of immorality. He had to get her to Carlisle, & fast. He heard the thoughts of a police officer nearby, & decelerated quickly from 150 mph to 45.

Bella was in far too much agony to even notice the sudden change in speed. The fire was seeping from her neck down into her chest, crawling down her arms to her fingers, which coiled at the intense burning. She continued to cry out in hysterical sobs of pain - pain too intense to even let her mind wonder why he had changed his mind & put her in his car. No, these worries did not even register. She couldn't contemplate anything that had just happened, no matter how bazaar.

As soon as Edward knew that the officer was out of sight, he slammed down on the accelerator. Racing at nearly 200 mph, he wove in & out of traffic, knowing that the need at hand was getting her to his father, & fast.

"Bella, are you all right?" he asked dumbly. Obviously she wasn't all right, but his concern & grief was so overwhelming, & he couldn't think of another phrase to express such a sentiment. She simply let out a moan of pain & desperation in response.

After what seemed like an eternity to both parties, they pulled up to the Cullen house. He swiftly picked her up & raced inside, laying her down on the empty dining room table.

"Carlisle," he spoke quietly, & withing milliseconds, his father was by his side, as was Alice. He answered both of their unspoken thoughts. "I bit her. I didn't mean to - I was so weak. I hate myself." Pausing briefly again to register more of their thoughts, he continued again. "I couldn't drink all of her blood, she is just so innocent. I ruined everything for us - is it reversible? It only happened less than an hour ago."

Carlisle inspected Bella's bite wound & sighed. He spoke aloud for Alice's benefit, as well as for Esme, who had appeared by his other side. "I'm afraid it's too late, Edward. I'm sorry. I could suck the venom out, but there would be far too much blood loss & she wouldn't survive."

Despite the love, compassion, & forgiveness radiating from his mother, Edward despised himself. "So, what? We just wait for the transformation to be complete? There has to be something we can do!" he cried out furiously.

"I'm sorry, Edward," Carlisle spoke gently, "For every action, comes the consequences. We all fall short, despite out beliefs." Carlisle scooped Bella up gently & placed her thrashing body on a comfortable leather couch, covering her with a blanket, as she drifted into unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

cnohero: yay I am glad! I love reviews like this!

alice-in-wonderland101: I guess you'll just have to wait & seeeee hehe. Keep in mind, she doesn't know him, & therefore isn't in love with him.

totalvampire-holic: yeah, so I've gathered. Oh well, I probably won't mention the fangs again, but I won't rewrite the chapter sooo yes.

truly fearless17: yeah I've heard that about the similar story, so if you don't mind, I'd like to read it, but not until after I'm done with this because I don't want it to affect my writing, if that makes sense.

avey original: I'm glad you did read it! Yay!

darkfairy79:D thank youuu!

Emo supremo girl: you will find out soooooon.

Dark fairy79: I'm in as much suspense as you are ha ha, I'm not sure what happens until I write it.

Vampire's love: sigh those goddamn keyboards, I'm telling you. Luckily, I have mine trained well...:)

smileone: yeah I love that! I can't wait to read the whole thing. I haven't really read any twilight FF either, haha.

Lizzie mcclure: I know, he feels so guilty. :(

be kat: I'm glad. :)))

a/n about chapter length: I do know that my chapters are short, but mostly I cut them for effect, not because that's all I have written. & in my defense, I've been updating 2 a day haha. Honest, I can't stop writing! Fear not!

Chapter 5:

Alice followed Edward onto the couch that sat adjacent to the one which Bella lay upon.

"I'm a weak, despicable bastard," Edward murmured. Alice wrapped her brother in a hug, feeling his despair as if it were her own.

"Edward," she spoke cautiously, not wanting to upset him further, "It's tough fighting what we are. You did what you were designed to do. But you didn't go through with it - don't you see? You are strong Edward." He exhaled sharply.

"Not strong enough. Here she lies before us, in extreme pain, being transformed into what we are - to deal with the torture we deal with everyday. The pain won't end now - she isn't going to die." Alice understood the meaning behind his words. She isn't going to do - not now, not ever. At least not for a long time, & without extreme difficulty.

"What's going to happen to her?" he asked, a seemingly rhetorical question, not so because of who he was talking to. Alice concentrated for a moment, focusing on the future.

"It's hard to say. The images keep flickering back & forth. Between her staying with us... & becoming a total savage. It's difficult to predict because she hasn't made any decisions yet, she still likely doesn't know what's going on."

"I want her to stay with us," he said simply. How could he feel the strong desire to be with this girl forever, when he hadn't even met her, not really, & the only contact between them was him trying to steal her life.

"So do I, Edward," Alice responded, "everyone deserves the kind of support system we have." She let go of him & walked silently up to her room. He remained in his seat for two days, watching her pain gradually subside, her heart beats growing further & further apart, until finally, it ceased to beat at all.

A/N: ok, your comments on the length weren't ignored, but I already had this chapter written out & that's how I wanted it to end. But I have more! I'm updating the next chapter right after this one, just in the time it takes to type it up. Forgive me. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bella awoke from her last sleep - ever. But she didn't yet know that. She kept her eyes closed, unaware that she wasn't in Charlie's house, in her own bed. She wasn't tired, but she stayed there, thinking about the dream she had. Bazaar & surreal, she wasn't usually this creative. There was the mysterious Cullen boy, there was the meadow, there was the searing pain... you couldn't feel pain in dreams though. _What is going on? _She felt vital & strong now, a polar opposite from what she felt before. _Did I die? _Her eyes flew open & she was in an unfamiliar place. She sat up on the couch, & realized that she heard voices - faint whispers, but clear, all the same. She listened closely.

"So it's complete?" That was Edward, his musical voice unmistakable.

"Her heart stopped - yes, she is one of us now. You should go downstairs & check on her, she should be conscious soon. She will likely be very confused, & very angry." An equally musical voice, but one she didn't recognize.

"What could I say to her, Carlisle, to make her even begin to understand?" Edward again.

"Just try & be sincere. & tell her the truth." Again, the voice, which apparently had a name - Carlisle. She followed the whispers up a long staircase, into what seemed to be a library. She was amazed that she heard the whispers from all the way downstairs.

"Bella," Edward turned at the sound of her footsteps in the doorway. "How do you feel?" Bella just shook her head, unable to process anything at all. The truth was, she felt great. But why should she say that to him - & why was he even asking? "Come with me," he said. She glanced over to the handsome young blonde who was standing with him, & he just smiled politely & nodded once. Despite what had happened the last time she followed him anywhere, she obeyed without question. He led her to a room with more CD's than she had ever seen in one place, a sophisticated looking sound system, a wall length window, & an inviting couch. He sat down & she mirrored. He couldn't be sure what she remembered - he remembered everything about being changed, while Alice remembered nothing. "Bella," he began slowly, "Do you recall me taking you to a meadow?" She nodded.

"You-you bit me," she whispered. "Why?"

"I'm a vampire. I don't generally hunt people but..." his face seemed to display a piece of his internal struggle. "I fell weak. & I am forever in debt to you. Because now... you are too." She just stared at him, eyes wide. "What normally would have happened, what I had originally intended to do, would be to drink your blood. But I couldn't. I feel terrible." She chuckled incredulously.

"_A what_?" She rolled her eyes, & chuckled again.

"Bella..."

"No, this is insane. This is a dream, it has to be. A _vampire_? This is ridiculous." She pushed herself off the couch & ran downstairs, to the front door. It didn't matter that she had no car, no idea where she was, & no idea how to get home. She ran as fast as she could, & to her immense surprise, she wasn't stumbling all over herself, & she was going _fast_. The trees were rushing by in a blur, & she made it to the street within seconds. She kept running, until she saw a pedestrian. A little old man. She normally would have given him no thought, but a gush of wind blew his scent toward her, & she stopped dead in her tracks. She felt the intense urge to run up to him, pin him down, & drink every once of blood from his frail, old body. She did a 180 & ran straight back to the Cullen house, & through the front door.

"A vampire." Edward just nodded.

"I am very sorry, Bella." She sat down next to him & sighed.

"Explain it to me, everything." So he sat there with her, explain everything. The speed, the strength, the affect of sunlight... & the diet.

"What you choose is none of my business. But I do feel obligated to inform you of the choices that you have. I'm assuming that you were not a murderer in your former life, am I correct?" She nodded, & he let out a soft laugh. "I didn't think so. & there's no reason that you need to be now. Assuming to were not a vegetarian...?" She nodded again. "It really doesn't need to be much different. We hunt animals, drink their blood instead of the blood of humans. It's a good way of life because of the obvious, not being killers of man, but also because we can band together, form families, & live near humans. But I won't lie to you - it is very difficult. The human blood isn't easily resisted for our kind - as you so terribly found out. The choice is yours, but you are welcome to stay here with my family & I. So think about it. Why don't you go freshen up?" She nodded & began to walk away. "One more thing, Bella..." her eyes flickered to his. "Whatever you choose... please don't give away our secret. We are happy in Forks, & we would like to continue to live here in peace, even if you choose to not stay with us. But we would very much like you too."

"Don't worry, Edward, I won't tell a soul," she promised, & she meant it.


	7. Chapter 7

Smileon: ahh thank you about the length thing - everyone is hounding me about that! Ha ha.

ashxkami13: yayyyy thank you!!!

girlwholikestwilighttoomuch: shank you. ;)

alice-in-wonderland101: lol why thankyouverymuch.

katchelle87: I will, I will! I already have up to chapter 10 written, but typing it up is the main problem haha. Thanks so much!

vampire's love: sounds scary. I'll keep it coming to get you through. The real question is... HOWAREYOUTYPINGWITHOUTAKEYBOARD!?!?!?

pheobesaphira:D thank yoooouuu!!

Chapter 7

As Bella made her way to the bathroom, her thoughts were racing full speed. She stepped through the door & closed it behind her. She saw the toilet & wondered if it was a prop. She glanced to the mirror & gasped. Her hair was a complete mess. Her eyes turned from chocolate brown to the blackest onyx. But that wasn't why she gasped. She was _gorgeous_. She hadn't given her looks much thought previously. She knew she wasn't bad looking - just average. She couldn't pick out a single thing about herself that was drastically different, but when she looked closely, she saw subtle changes. Her skin was paler than before, & she had dark circles under eyes - these were the most drastic changes, but didn't make her beautiful. She noted that her eyelashes were longer, darker, her cheekbones were more prominent, her lips fuller, her nose smaller. Subtle differences, but she liked it. She then noticed her body. She was thin before, carrying no excess fat, but she was lean & muscular now, her breasts fuller, her hip bones more prominent. She could get used to this. She combed her fingers through her hair a little bit, & almost immediately it fell into place, looking more shiny & vibrant than ever. Her teeth were exceptionally clean & white, her skin was clear & flawless. _Well, that didn't take much effort_, she thought. She walked back to Edward's room & sat down.

"Well," she began, & he looked into her eyes. _How can I feel so at ease with someone who had just tried to kill me? _She wondered. "It doesn't take much thought to decide that I don't want to be a killer..." he smiled gently. "But I can't just live with you. I mean, I don't even know you!" She exclaimed, though she felt like she did. _Why is she taking this so well? _"Plus, Charlie... Oh! Charlie!" She jumped up. "How long have I been gone anyway?" Edward sighed.

"A little over three days." She glanced at the clock. It was nearly 3 A.M. "Oh my god, poor Charlie! He must be worried sick!" Edward knew this was coming. The poor man's only child... "Bella, I know you're worried, but just wait a minute. For one thing, it's 3 A.M. Most humans are sleeping. & not only that - what exactly are you planning on telling him?" She sat back down.

"I have _no_ idea." He reached out to touch her shoulder, & her breath caught in her lungs, & chills ran through her. _That_ reaction was unexpected to both of her. Edward only suspected it, but Bella felt it full force. _He just tried to kill me 3 days ago! I should _not_ be getting butterflies over him!_ He was unaware of her internal struggle, still focused on the need at hand.

"Well, let's just think for a minute. I want to help you any way I can." She subconsciously summoned up some of the anger that she knew should exist.

"That's funny coming from _you_," she spat.

"Bella..."

"& how do you know my name anyway?! Bella. Everyone around here knew me as Isabella before I arrived." Oops. He had forgotten to tell her about that.

"Oh, well..." he drew in a breath. "That's another thing about... our kind. Extra senses. I can hear people's thoughts."

"Okay... so..." she shook her head. This was just_ too_ unreal. "So you heard me _think_ that I like to be called Bella?"

"Not quite. For a reason that I am entirely unaware of, your thoughts are a total mystery to me. I heard you telling people that, using the medium of their thoughts."

"All right. So, does everyone have these extra senses?"

"In a way. Some more subtle than others..."

So he went on to explain Alice's visions, Jasper's... charisma, one could say, & other things relating to such. There was so much that she didn't know. They went on like that, talking explaining, asking. At about 5 A.M., Edward brought up the inevitable.

"We still need to figure out what you need to tell your father, you know..."

"Oh god," Bella moaned, throwing her head back "Any ideas?"

"Well, if you could come up with an excuse as to where you've been, I_ would_ say that you could stay with him, let some time pass to reconcile, but..."

"Why is this option out?"

"Well... to be honest, I'm not sure you can handle it. Those new to this life... have very limited willpower. We at least need to get you hunting before you can be around humans, especially those you love. If... that's okay with you.

"Anything you say, Edward," she responded immediately, without thinking. What am I saying? _He did the unthinkable, unfathomable! He stole my _humanity_! Why am I trusting him so much?_ But when she thought about it, she realized that he was right. She had an inexplicable thirst scorching her throat, but she never once thought of water to quench it. Plus, despite everything that had happened, she felt like he genuinely cared about her well being.

& he did. He wanted only the best for this girl. A stranger, really, but she already felt like part of his family. He couldn't explain it, but it was more than just the debt of her morality. He cared, he honestly did. Saying goodbye to her was the last thing he wanted to do - ever.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"If you don't mind, I think it's time you met the rest of my family." He arose, & she followed silently. She was amazed at herself, by many things. First of all, how _graceful_ she was. Another thing, was her crystal clear vision. Colors were vibrant, & she saw every slightest movement with intense clarity. Also, she heard _everything_. Every thump, bump, rustle, whisper - anything - that was within a mile radius. Voices near her didn't seem uncomfortably loud, but things far away were uncomparably clear. She wondered briefly if she would have any extra senses, or powers or whatever they were. But before she could give it much thought, they were in the study they were in before, where a young couple sat quietly & closely together, reading the same book. The woman had her feet pulled up under her on the couch where they sat, & the man - the young blonde she had seen before - had his arm around her shoulders. They looked like a picture-perfect scene from an old movie - they both definitely had that old movie star era quality about them - or perhaps two models in a photograph. The man - Carlisle, if Bella's memory served her well - placed a bookmark in the thick volume, & they both arose to greet her.

"Bella, hello. My name is Carlisle Cullen."

"& I am is Esme Cullen."

"My Mother & Father," Edward added, smiling. It was clear to see the genuine love in his eyes for his parents.

_Is she handling everything all right, Edward? _Esme thought, & Edward nodded once, discreetly.

"Just let us know if there is anything at all we can help you with," spoke Carlisle sincerely. Esme agreed.

"I understand how difficult a time this is for you, Bella," she said kindly, exuding maternal warmth & compassion, & Bella could tell that she meant not only now, but ever, even if she left the Cullens. It wasn't hard to tell that was the type of people Esme & Carlisle were. _People_, she thought, _being a loose expression_.

"Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, & Alice are downstairs, if you'd like to meet them as well," Carlisle said, smiling warmly.

"Yes, thank you," Bella answered politely.

"My brothers & sisters," Edward explained.

"They can't all be your real family, can they?" Bella asked, remembering what Jessica had said - it felt like a lifetime ago.

"Not technically, no," Carlisle was the first, & then me, & the rest were added through time. Carlisle & Esme are mates - which you probably already figured. As are Alice & Jasper, & Rosalie & Emmett.

"So you're the only one who's alone," she pointed out.

"And you," he replied, the look in his eyes unreadable, but it made Bella feel uneasy. She could barely control the urge to reach out & touch him, & she wasn't sure why. She crossed her arms across her chest.

They winded down the long staircase, & found themselves in front of an old, beautifully carved wooden coffee table, where the two boys sat on the floor, & the girls, on the couch in front of it, smiling wide. _Boys,_ Bella thought, as she realized what they were doing, _will be boys, vampires or not. _They were arm wrestling. She smiled at this, despite herself. The one that seemed slight next to his muscular brother, appeared to be winning. They appeared to be completely involved in their game, but the petite, pixie-like girl jumped off the couch to greet Bella.

"Hi Bella!" she sang out, kissing her cheek, surprising her. "I'm Alice!" It was impossible not to like this beautiful, enthusiastic girl. Her smile turned sympathetic, comforting, as she asked Bella how she was doing.

"I'm surprisingly well," she answered. "You're family seems lovely."

"They really are," she answered, back to enthusiastic. "This is Rosalie," she gestured to the most beautiful, blonde haired girl she had ever seen, who looked up for a fraction of a second in acknowledgment. "& these two dopes are Jasper & Emmett."

"Hey! Dopes?!" Emmett argued playfully, & in his moment of distraction, Jasper forced his hand to the table. "Thanks a lot Alice!" he teased. Jasper sprang up.

"Yeah, like I wouldn't have beaten you anyway? No reason to blame this sweet, innocent girl," he joked, spinning Alice around, feet off the ground, as she giggled. Jasper was unintentionally using his gift - his playful attitude had affected everyone there. Everyone was laughing now, including Rosalie. Bella was affected as well, & it was good for Edward to see a smile on her lips. He wanted her to feel happy & comfortable.

"So, hunting tonight?" Emmett asked cheerfully. "Look at this girl - she needs it!" he noticed Bella's black eyes. Bella surprised herself by not being offended or uncomfortable by his comment.

"So do I, obviously," Edward muttered, feeling guilty. Everyone ignored him except for Alice & Bella, giving him sympathetic looks.

"Why not today?" Bella asked.

"It's too sunny out. You need to learn to stay in-cog-nito," Jasper replied, drawing out the syllables with a silly smile.

"Have you seen yourself in the sunlight yet, Bella?" Alice asked, even though she knew the answer. Bella shook her head.

"Oh man, you'll love it!" Emmett replied. Bella was extremely curious now. Edward said the sunlight didn't hurt them, but she didn't know what it did. She noticed the sunlight pouring in from the wall length window on the opposite side of the room. She walked toward it, stepping out of the shadows, into the sunlight, & gasped.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:

pheobesapphira: thank you soooo much!!!

Twilightfan21: thank you so much!! I'm gojng as fast as my little hands can type! Actually, my hand are kind of big. Oh well...

Vampire's Love: OHH how could I have not seen? You are fun, IM me: xplasticastle.

Gylactica: hi, thank you so much! I've been updating about every day, I hope it's up to par!!

Totalvampire-holic: you're a feisty little one aren't you? I don't even get an A for effort? Haha... well the blush thing slipped, & I fixed it. Thanks. You will find out her power in chapter 11.

Ashxkami13: haha thanks! Nice word!!

All the things in life: thank you, & thanks for the constructive criticism. The "&" thing is habitual, & I'm not going to change the whole story now, but I'll keep that in mind in the future. :)

Chapter 9

"Nice, right?" Bella hadn't even realized that Alice has followed her, she had been so absorbed with examining her glittering arm that she hadn't even heard her footsteps.

"That's incredible..." Bella breathed.

"Yeah, until you have to stay inside because of it," Alice chuckled.

"Still..." she drifted off.

"I agree." Alice smiled, her enthusiasm creeping up, "Why don't we go & talk a little bit? You could probably use some girl talk. Plus, I'd love to get to know you a little better." Bella nodded, following her to another comfortable sofa away from the others. She had never been one to need 'girl talk' or anything of the sort, but Alice's enthusiasm was contagious - it was impossible not to want to talk with her. Alice sat down & pulled her feet up under her, & Bella mirrored.

"You seem to be adjusting quite well," Alice observed.

"I'm quite surprised about it myself. But it's impossible not to feel comfortable around your family." Alice smiled, seemingly oblivious to the fact that Bella had included Alice in the statement.

"They're pretty great - I love them so much." Her smile was warm. "You know, you're welcome to join us. I would love to have you as a sister." Bella just smiled. How strange it was to be invited into the family of her murderer. Alice seemed to sense this.

"You know, Edward really isn't a bag guy - he's actually lovely. & I'm not just biased. He feels terrible about what he's done. He doesn't feel that anyone should have to live as we do - in secrecy, hiding what we are, & denying it from ourselves. He feels a great deal of affection for you already."

"Strangely enough, I feel the same for him. He does seem to be genuinely remorseful. I can tell he's a good person, it's hard to dislike him. & that's just besides the obvious..."

"The obvious?"

"Well," Bella laughed nervously, "Brother or not, you have to know how..." she wasn't sure what wording would be correct, speaking with his sister. "How... _alluring_ he is. I-I mean, the affect he has on people - on girls." She still felt a little awkward, but Alice didn't seem to. She just laughed.

"I think every girl that's ever seen him has made _that_ perfectly clear." Bella laughed as well, feeling more at ease.

"Well, yeah!" They laughed again, but Alice seemed to be laughing at her own private joke.

"You know, he can't hear _your_ thoughts, but he can hear _mine_. So you know he's listening to what we're saying, using the medium of my thoughts." Bella slapped her hand to her head in embarrassment. Alice just continued with her musical laughter. "Don't worry, it's nothing he hasn't heard before."

"Well, on a subject that doesn't involve my humiliation," Bella said sarcastically. "How did you become a vampire? From what Edward said, usually vampires are created intentionally."

"That is true, because of how difficult it is to resist feeding once having bitten. But to be honest, I have no recollection of my human life, or even being turned."

"That's unfortunate,"Bella said sympathetically.

"I guess so, but not really. I love my life - or unlife - or whatever. I really do."

Alice was amazing. She was so optimistic. Bella had never been completely good at that, though she wasn't quite a pessimist. She deemed herself a realist, but she envied Alice's outlook. How could she be like this? She knew she could learn a lot from Alice.

Later that day, Bella found herself in Edward's room, listening to one of his CD's from his vast collection. He wasn't in there, but he had left it playing, & she was lured in there. It was something classical, but she didn't recognize it. She let the instruments swirl around her head as she sat down & leaned her head back, closing her eyes, She heard Edward walking, but she had been hearing every footstep within a mile radius, that she hadn't noticed that he was in the doorway. It was only when she smelled his magnificent scent that she opened her eyes.

"Hello, Bella," his musical voice rang out,

"Hello..."

"It's twilight, we were going to hunt. You're joining us, aren't you?"

"Yes, I suppose. I don't know how though..." she had only just realized.

"Don't worry - it's very instinctual. Primitive, really. But I'll help you with whatever you need. We usually go off on our own, though in the same general area, but you & I can stay together." She was comforted by the thought.

"Um... what exactly are we hunting?"

"Just deer," he responded with a chuckle. "We're making it easy on you. They don't put up a fight, & we run much faster than they do." He saw her expression, yet found it unreadable. "It's fun, really. It's better when your more experienced, & we hunt things that fight better, it's more of a challenge. You'll catch on in no time."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N:

charmedtomeetyou: Well, thank you so much! These type of reviews make me feel so giddy!

Katchelle87: Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!

Marie: Thank you. I've already gotten a review about the '&' symbol. Well, it's habitual. I'm not going to go back & change all of my chapters, & I want to be consistent, so I'm not going to change it now, but I'll keep that in mind for my future stories. But thank you for the thought.

Rachel1616: Thank you, I'm so glad you like it! You smell that too. Hmm...

Dark fairy79: hehe, I'm still trying to figure it out myself.

Jaspersgirl: thank you so much!!!

Totalvampire-holic: ...um?

Vampire's love: Deer, yeah, yeah. Good! Finally, an obedient keyboard. There's a real problem with keyboards over here in Forks where I live. Many reports of USB cord strangulation. Um... & thanks!

Twilightfan21: haha thank you! I'm updating, I'm updating!

M.A. Queen: Yes, thank you, I didn't take any offense. I've gotten reviews about all of that, except for the run on sentances... I'll work on that! Thank you!

Queen Isualia: Thanks. :)))

So, I've written up to chapter 14... typing is the problem! Ha ha... another thing is that, let's just kind of go with the notion that all of this happened a little later than in the book, because I need her to be 18. Sorry. I doubt I'll actually say that she's 18, but just ahead of time so nobody says "Bella can't do this & this, she isn't legal..." whatever. Warning now: If Bella's oldness gets in the way of your reading experiance. STOP NOW. Then... pull the stick out of your ass. Haha. Yeah but anyway...

Chapter 10:

Alice lent Bella a pair of jeans & a comfy flannel shirt, so she could change out of her dirty clothes. She was relieved to see that everyone else were wearing similar outfits - hiking clothes. Then they set off.

They loaded into Emmett's Jeep, filling up all eight seats, & drove away from the house. They were going in the opposite direction of the paved road, following a trail that Bella wouldn't have even noticed was big enough for cars. It was simply a winding path, spaces between trees just big enough for the Jeep.

Before long, they were in a huge clearing with rolling hills, & plenty of deer, which scattered at the sight of the vehicle. Wordlessly, they all got out & started heading off in different directions, but Edward stayed glued to Bella's side. The deer resumed grazing, & Edward whispered to her in a voice so fast & quiet, nothing but vampires could hear.

"You see the one over there?" he pointed to a slight looking one. "She was limping - go for her." Bella nodded. She was much more excited now - very anxious, & dying of thirst. "When I say so, start running after her. I'll be watching. Go for the neck." Edward glanced around & noticed that everyone else had gone out of sight range - for the deer anyway. "Go!"

Bella sprang from her crouched position up in a blinding leap & landed running. She was next to the deer before it even reacted. It turned to run, but Bella grabbed it & sank her teeth into it's neck, sucking it's blood all out in less than minute. Bella felt more satisfied & alive than she had ever before, & the blood was more delicious than anything she had ever tasted.

Edward was by her side instantly.

"Very nicely done," he beamed, proud of her. "My turn," he said with a wink, & was off, grabbing a strong & vital looking male & finished it off much quicker than Bella had. It was very strange to have such good feelings as she did, considering the place & circumstances, but she didn't give it a second thought. She actually felt proud of him, watching him hunt, seeing the muscles rippling beneath his skin, watching him move with such strength & agility. Edward seemed satisfied but Bella repeated the routine twice more.

Before long, they were all back together, their black eyes replaced with a beautiful shade of topaz, & Bella wondered if hers were the same. The whole process took much last time then she had expected.

They rode back to the house, not in silence as they had before, but happy chatter going all around. The adrelanline rush was incomparable, or so Bella thought, until she remembered that there was nothing coarsing through her veins, no blood nor adrenaline, nothing at all.

Once back at the house, Bella, Edward & Alice sat on Edward's couch, to discuss the problem of Charlie. It had been four days, much too long to go without an explination.

"Could you say that you went back to Phoenix?" asked Edward.

"No, my mom is there."

"Well, what about-" Bella cut him off.

"Wait, she isn't! She's with Phil! That could work!"

"That's great!" Alice cried enthusiastically. "Say you left in a rush. You were homesick. You hate it here. Whatever. Say you jumped on a plane in a rush, without packing anything. Or you already had what you need at your mom's house."

"Maybe..." Bella murmered. It didn't sound very convincing. Alice seemed to be concentrating.

"Well, we have another obstacle to deal with as well," Edward said.

"Which is...?" Bella inquired.

"Well, the smell of human blood is not easily resisted, I don't think you understand." Bella threw her head back. She knew he was right. He had almost 100 years of experiance, & obviously, he bit her.

"How long do you think it will take for me to stand it?"

"Hmm..." he thought for a minute. "I'm not sure. Let's try this. Why don't you call Charlie now. Tell him you're in Phoenix. When you're ready, tell him you're coming back. Stay with him for a little while. But it won't last long. You'll have too many things to explain. For one, your eyes - they're definately not brown anymore. You'll have to pretend to sleep, & remember to breathe. Eating is another thing. Also, you can't touch him - your skin feels ice cold to human touch..."

_It won't work_, Bella thought, absently staring at Alice, who was being uncharacteristically quiet.

"It won't work," Alice spoke suddenly.

"Did you see something?" Edward asked. Alice looked dumbfounded.

"No..." she felt utterly at a loss. Edward just stared at her, & Bella got an idea. She concentrated hard on Edward.

_I'm very thirsty_, she thought. Edward's eyes instantly turned from amber to the deepest black. Bella's eyes grew wide, & she jumped up, running upstairs. Esme was the first person she found.

_Bella really needs a hug_, she thought, testing. Esme smiled at her kindly & wrapped Bella up in her arms, wordlessly. Bella screamed in excitement & ran back downstairs, leaving poor Esme dumbfounded.

"Guys!" she squealed, running up to Edward & Alice excitedly. "I think I can do something!" They stared at her blankly. She decided to show them instead.

_Wow, something smells awful_, she thought, focused on Edward.

"What the hell is that?!" he exclaimed, distracted from all other thoughts.

"I can make people think things!" she screamed.

"What do you mean, Bella?" Alice asked. Edward's face was still scrunched, & he was pinching his nose.

_Oh, it's me! _She thought at Edward. He picked his shirt away from his body & smelled it. Bella burst out laughing at her own private joke, giddy from excitement.

"You don't _really_ smell badly, Edward! & it may very well work, Alice. If I concentrate on someone & think something, they think it themselves!"

"Oh my god, Bella! That's crazy! Manipulating the thoughts of others?! That's so cool!" Alice exclaimed. Bella stared at her.

_Wow, I really hate Bella_, she thought, testing more, but Alice still smiled at her, excited. _I love Bella _so _much_, she tried again. Nothing changed. _My arm itches_, she tried yet again, hoping it wasn't just a fluke & that her powers hadn't dissapeared. Alice absently scratched her arm.

"I don't seem to be able to affect love or hate though. Huh." Alice & Edward gave her questioning looks. "I just tried to make you hate me Alice, just to test it. Then I tried to make you really love me. Did any of those thoughts come to you?"

"Well, I do love you, silly. But nothing changed just now."

"That's weird. I made your arm itch though," she said with a laugh.

"Well,_ this_," Edward said, "can definately be useful with the Charlie situation." Bella smiled, nodding. "But not with your control, unfortunately... But..." he was suddenly excited. "It can help the rest of us! Jasper can use it. God knows I could. If you could make me think I smelled badly, you could make us think the human smell to be unappealing as well!"

"I wonder how lasting the effect is," Alice added.

"Well, personally, I still smell rank to myself." Edward's nose scrunched. "Bella...?"

"Oh, sorry!" _I smell fantastic! _Edward smiled.

"Thank you."

"You want to get started with your self-control, Bella?" Alice asked. "I'll help you!" She was just too adorable.

"I will as well," Edward offered, "If you wish." Bella nodded, a little more anxiously than neccesary.

"Maybe we should start with animals," Alice continued. "They don't smell as good as humans."

"That's a good idea, Alice," Edward said.

& so the training began.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Haha! I'm loving the response to Bella's power! & sorry for slacking on the updates, I get so caught up with writing that I forget to post... I have up to chapter 17 written on paper! Hehe!

Smileon: no worries, comment at your own will. Or Bella's... hmmmmm.

Alice-in-wonderland101: yeeee thanks!

Twilight311: ok soon! How about now? Soon enough! Ahhh!

Vampire's Love: I really want to post another chapter now. Hmm...

Katchelle87: haha thanks, I think so too! I want it! Hmph.

Lizziemcclure: thanks so much!

Welchers: thank you very muchly!

Rachel1616: of course, you're so fab! & thank you, I wanted an original power for her. It's kind of irrelevant since it doesn't relate to anything she had in her human life... but oh well. Ha.

Midnight walker: haha thank you!!

Twilightfan21: ahh & I love you for reviewing! & I will love you again soon if you update again! Haha!

Chapter 11

Alice, Edward, & Bella ventured off, borrowing Emmett's Jeep, to where they had hunted before. They stalked up to a herd of deer. _Maybe my gift could be used to my advantage here as well_, Bella thought, unsure if it would work on animals.

"Before we start," Alice whispered, "try very hard not to feed. That's the point." Bella just nodded at her reminder.

_I really want her to pet me_, Bella thought at a specific deer. It walked naturally, fearlessly, up to Bella, who walked toward it as well. It stopped about ten feet away from her, & cocked his head. Her powers didn't seem to work quite as well on animals. _It would be so nice if she were to pet me,_ Bella pushed. She felt her control was very good up until then, but the deer walked right up to her & nuzzled it's head against her stomach. Bella was shaking, but she reached out to pet the animal's back. After a minute or so, she couldn't take it anymore, & she sank her teeth into it's neck, sucking it dry. After her mind took back over her senses, she threw her head back in exasperation. Edward & Alice her instantly by her side.

"It appears we have some work to do," Edward said.

"Well, maybe it will be easier now you have _that_ out of your system. You shouldn't be at all thirsty - we usually go over a week. Plus, we just hunted last night," Alice explained.

"Try again," Edward encouraged.

So she repeated the whole procedure, this take, able to stroke the deer over ten minutes, & then willing herself to walk away when she felt she could no longer take it.

"Great! Fantastic!" Alice exclaimed.

They were out there for ours, Bella's willpower strengthening by the minute. Finally, they went back to the house, talking as they drove.

"It will be harder, & easier tomorrow, at the same time," Alice exclaimed. "Harder, because the longer you're around blood, the more desensitized you get. Look at Carlisle - he barely notices the scent of human blood. But tomorrow, you'll have been away from the blood long enough that your sense of smell will be renewed. But easier, because you won't have to start entirely from scratch. It becomes easier the longer you resist. When you're first around a creature with blood, that's when it's the hardest. But you'll be stranger tomorrow, you'll see." Bella nodded. It was good to hear that it wouldn't always be so difficult.

"You said humans smell better - they taste better too, I assume?" Bella said.

"Yes, they do. & some humans more than others. The worst is your singer. I hope you never meet yours," Edward said.

"Singer?" Bella was confused.

"You were Edward's singer, Bella, that's why he chose you specifically to hunt. Someone's singer is...let me see how to explain this. Their blood calls to you, & it's the most irresistible thing in the world to us. It's almost impossible not to feed from them. There are humans whose blood calls to us more than others, but the singer is the strongest."

"I wish I had been stronger," Edward murmured. _I don't_, Bella thought.

"You showed a great deal of strength pulling away," Alice comforted. "I doubt anyone else would have been able to do so, had we been placed in the same predicament."

"But listen carefully - do you hear her heartbeat?" Alice looked down. "I didn't think so."

"I don't wish you hadn't changed me, Edward," Bella said, surprising herself by saying it aloud.

They drove the rest of the way in silence. When they parked, they got out of the Jeep, but didn't go inside.

_I'd like to go in the house_, Bella thought & Alice obeyed, unaware that the desire was artificial. _Why did I do that? Why do I want to be alone with him. _Bella wondered. Edward seemed upset. Even with pain on his face, he is so gorgeous, she thought. He spoke just before Bella opened her mouth to ask what the matter was.

"Why would you say that, Bella?"

"Say what?" she asked. Had she said that out loud?

"You really aren't upset that I changed you?" She thought about it for a moment.

"Well, it wasn't what I would have chosen for myself, but-" Edward cut her off.

"Exactly! This is a terrible existence!" He was livid.

"Edward, no!" She yelled. "It's difficult, & it's different. But now I have a new, wonderful, completely set of parents, brothers & sisters that I never had before. I never knew life could be so sweet." He sighed. "& I have you," she added, wondering what he own words meant.

"Damn it, Bella!" this made him angry. "Why would you want to have me in your life? Not even life! Unlife! I'm a monster! I _murdered_ you, Bella!"

"Don't say that!" she shouted, angry about the unclear picture he had of himself. "You're great! Just get _over_ it already, I have!"

"Bella! You're dead! There is no heart beating within you, no blood pulsing through you! It isn't supposed to be like this! Don't you dare hold me in high regard!"

"Stop it, already, Edward! You're ridiculous!" She spun around to storm into the house, but his hand caught hers, yanking her backward, spinning her around, & slamming her into his chest. There lips were mere inches apart. Their eyes were locked.

Just then, Carlisle burst through the door.

"We have to get out of here. The police are on their way."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Short, I know. But shut up.

Pepper: I didn't really understand your review but um... thanks!

Vampire's Love: Oh shit, it da po po! Get da dope & let's roll! I mean.. Umm... Bella. Edward. Love. Yay. Story. Yay. Me. Yay. You. Yay. ...don't call da po po!

Jaspersgirl: I'm the leading auther? Haha whoo hoo! Thanks so much! I can't wait to read your story!

Midnight Walker: hehe keep reading & you will find out!

Welchers (juice): I know right? Thanks a lot Carlisle! Haha I could just see Charlie driving up & Edward & bella are making out on the porch... maybe Carlisle is smarter than we give him credit for hehe.

Love Higgins: haha thank you so much! Updating! Now!

Lizziemcclure: thank you! Yeah, it's fun to torture my readers with cliffies hehe.

Wishingedwardwasreal13: haha thanks. Now? Ok, now.

_Just then, Carlisle burst through the door._

"_We have to get out of here. The police are on their way."_

Chapter 12

"Wha-Why?" was all that Bella managed to stammer, pushing herself away from Edward's iron grip.

"They've been out looking for you since you've been gone Charlie just spoke with Mike Newton. Apparently, he saw the two of you walking into the parking lot of the high school last week. They're coming to search the house - soon. Alice just saw." Edward let out a string of profanities under his breath.

"Let's pack," he said curtly, before running into the house. Carlisle gave Bella's shoulder a comforting pat & then made his exit, to tell the others. Bella ran inside & found Edward, who was already throwing clothes into a duffel bag.

"Edward, stop it," she sighed. He looked up at her, bit didn't stop packing.

"This is exactly what I was talking about, Bella. One stupid mistake, & now we all have to be on the run for decades. I'm a fucking monster."

"Cut it out, Edward. We don't have time for this. Just listen to me." Something about the authority in her voice made him stop packing, & he gave her his full attention.

"Charlie & the rest of the police don't have to be all over your family. Running will only make them suspicious. I'll go. You stay here."

"No," he interrupted sharply, but she continued.

"I'll go. They can search your house, but there won't be anything to find. Everyone else can follow after a couple of weeks." Edward sighed, unconvinced, so Bella decided to cheat a little bit, for the good of everyone.

_Let her go. It _will _work_.

"Fine. But you cannot go alone. I'll go with you, everyone else can stay."

"Edward, you know that won't work. They saw me walk off with _you_." He sighed, resigned. She didn't need to use her power for him to see that she was right. It would be way too suspicious.

"At least let Alice go with you. She cares about you - she'll take good care of you." Right on cue, Alice walked in the room.

"We're going to Phoenix, Bella. You can call Charlie from your mom's house, he'll see her number & know you're there."

Without another thought, the three of them went into Alice's room & started packing her things, since Bella had literally nothing of her own, but the ill-fitting clothes she came in. As they packed, they planned. Well, Edward planned mostly.

"You hate Forks. You're homesick. Whatever. You ran away. All of your clothes here are too heavy for Phoenix. You're staying at your mother's house until you can get one of your own. From there, we can move anywhere else. Our story is that we moved back to Alaska. We'll decide where to actually go when the time comes. But we can't stay here much longer, it's too risky for her to be seen."

Alice ran down the stairs & threw the bags into the trunk of Rosalie's convertible - it was the fastest. She hopped in the driver's seat without even opening the door. Bella & Edward stood in the doorway.

"Tell everyone I say goodbye, please. I wish there was more time."

"Not goodbye. I'll see you soon, Bella. Be safe." Their eyes were locked. He took her face in his hands, bringing her close to him. His cool breath made her dizzy, & her entire body tingled.

"I'll s-see you soon, Edward," she stammered, unable to process thought with him this close to her. He stoked her cheekbones with the pads of his thumbs, & moved his face closer to his. Their trance was broken by Alice, who revved the engine, indicating that the police were close. Without another word, Bella raced up to the car & jumped in. Alice sped off & she was watching him watching her until both he & the house were out of sight.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N:

Smileon: smart little girl, yep yep. Thanks so much.

Isabel Hale: yeah, I know. Oh, well.

Twilightfan21: ha yeah. I'm up to chapter 20 now, hehe. I'm not sure if 20 is going to be the epilogue or not. If it is, I'll write a sequel, because I am way too attatched to these characters!

-Bookluver1515-: thanks so much!

Kaori's penombra: la la la you'll seeeeeee. & thank you.

Katchelle 87: haha but then they wouldn't be as fun! Fret not, Bella & Edward forever.

Serenity: haha thank you. I love torturing my readers haha. Thanks for the thing about Edward's language, I sometimes forget. You rock too!

Twilightgirl1918: haha, but doesn't it make it much better when it actually happens?

Loviehiggins: ok I'm going, I'm going!!

Midnight walker: haha you're funny.

Rachel1616: I knoww! I love reviews!!!

Lizziemcclure: haha he'll kill you if he sees you called him Eddy!

Chapter 13:

"Alice, I'm so sorry about all of this," Bella said once they were on the road.

"What could you possibly be sorry for, Bella?" Alice asked, less perky than usual, but still a note of inner glee that was innate.

"This - we're on the run, because of me." Alice just rolled her eyes.

"It's hardly your fault - it's Edward's, really. But I'm not angry with him either. Don't worry about it, silly girl." Bella sighed. She still felt guilty, but she knew Alice was right - she really had no control over what happened.

"There is something I've been meaning to talk to you about though, Bella. A couple things, actually."

"Go ahead," Bella encouraged.

"Well, I guess I'll start with the easiest. It's about your power. I want you to be... fair with it." Bella looked confused, so she explained more. "If you were a sinister creature, your gift could be used very terribly, you understand?"

"Not really," she admitted.

"You aren't an evil vampire, Bella. But you are a selfish creature, even if only a little bit. I don't mean it offensively, but we all are, be it a small or large part of us that is. So say we're sitting at home & you don't feel like going upstairs to get something, & you will me to do it. That's fine, because if you put the thought in my head, I'll be happy to do it, because it will seem like my idea. But there are other things, which is would not be evil to do, but simply immoral. Which brings me to the next thing." Bella was listening intently.

"You're in love with my brother."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: yeah, yeah, I know my last chapter was short, but oh well! Well, my story is finished in my notebook, & I've already started on my next one, to be titled "England". Much more fluff than this one. But don't worry, there's more fluff to come in First Sight as well! I'm so happy, I'm over 100 reviews! Whoop Whoop!!! Also, my reviewers are hilarious. Silly kids.

QueenIsuralia: Lucky for you, there is more to come!

Twilightgirl1918: haha keep bouncing, here's the next chapter!

Vampire's Love: I think you are probably my favorite reviewer. You always make me laugh! I know, I think I might like girls if the girl was Alice, lol! You are so hyper, that's why I love you! Haha thanks so much!

Uncle jasper tried to eat me: ok first of all... nice pen name! wtf? haha! I'm so glad you like my story!!

Vampire Immortality: Thank you so much!!! & yes, it's hard to get so many characters in, but I do give them each some more say in the coming chapters, because I really love to portray the emotions of all the characters. Stephanie Meyer did a great job, because I'm so interested in every character, & I love writing about how they relate to each other. Thanks again!

Smileon: you'll see, you'll see!!!

Saranicole: haha Edward just needs to get over himself. There is plenty of moping to come anyway, haha. Also, I'm glad you understand why I like my chapters short... it drives you guys crazy, it's so fun! Haha. Thanks so much for reviewing!!!

Pheobesapphira: haha no worries, you're review made me smile anyway!

AnAerialView: Yeah, poor Edward & Bella, I keep pulling them away before they can have their tongues down each others throats haha. Of course it was Mike, he's so jealous! He wants Bella's hot bod but he can't have it because she's Edwards!!! muahahaha.

Emo supremo girl: haha I know, I love Alice. & Bella will tell you what she's going to do! So READ!!!

Midnight Walker: haha thanks! Sorry about the shortness... :)

-bookluver1515-: I'm going, I'm going! I'm so glad you like it!

Twilightfan21: that did make sense... fuck, I think that means I'm as crazy as you are! But yeah, no, just read!

Dimpled Blonde: muahahahahaha!!! but yeah, cliffies are great. Haha thanks so much.

Chapter 14

Bella's jaw dropped.

"In-in love?" I'm not in-" she stammered. She realized that she had no choice but to resign. "How would you know that, Alice?"

"I just know. I can tell. All I'm asking is that you don't force anything."

"I can't make him love me, Alice. You know that. I wish I could, but I can't." Bella sighed. There was no use trying to keep secrets from Alice. She was already like a sister, & she trusted her completely.

"I know that Bells." Bella suddenly felt a twinge of something, hearing the nickname that Charlie always called her. Did she miss him? She had to admit that she loved Charlie, & she wished she could see him again. But she was getting caught up with her thoughts. She continued listening to Alice. "But you can effect other things. Willing him to kiss you, or just spend time with you. You don't have to worry about it - just let it happen naturally. It will. He's in love with you too," she noted casually. Bella gasped.

"He is?" Alice laughed.

"Yes."

"He told you that?"

"Well, no. But I can tell. The two of you are painfully obvious. The way he looks at you - I can tell. I've known him for a long time, & I've never seen him like this. He adores you. He loves me, & all of us, but not like he loves you, not brotherly affection."

"Well," Bella sighed. "I'll let the chips fall where they may." The truth was, she had thought about it. There were times when they had been so close, & she wanted to place the thought in his mind, _just lean in. _But she couldn't do it. She would rather him not kiss her at all than a kiss that would be forced, artificial.

Did she really love him? She knew she had never felt that way before, about anyone, ever. Plus, he had killed her. But isn't that was true love is supposed to be - completely unconditionally? & did he really love her?

"Can he hear us talking?" Bella asked, suddenly nervous that Alice had given her away.

"Non, no he can't. We're too far away now." Bella was relieved by this.

"So where are we going, exactly? My mother's house? A hotel?"

"Your mom's house, if you don't mind. You can have some of your own things, & if for any reason, she decides to come home early, I'll know in advance & I can hide, but you'll be there. Also, you can call Charlie from your mother's home, & he'll recognize the number. You can tell him that Edward gave you a ride to the airport, to explain your going off with him. How does that sound?"

"Very clever. & where do we go from there?"

"Well, we'll move. We can't stay in Forks any longer, we can't risk you being seen. We'll go somewhere without much sun - maybe England."

"But still, we'll be hiding forever. It's a little conspicuous, me being with your family." Alice sighed.

"Not forever, Bella. You may not have given this much thought, but human ties are very difficult for our kind, even if we have the control to be around them without much effort." It was hard for Alice to be explaining this to her. "Everyone you know, humans that is, will eventually grow old & die. You can visit Renee & Charlie once you have your urges in check, but not for long. How would they react if you went to visit them, & you are supposed to be thirty, & you still look eighteen? We can't give ourselves away like that. We only have to hide for a generation or so, because before you know it, you won't have any human connections left from your previous life."

Bella felt as if she might cry, but the tears never came. She wasn't sure, but she supposed they never would.

Alice apparently, didn't have anything more of importance to say, or maybe she was just giving Bella some time to absorb all they had discussed. She flipped on the radio to a hard rock station, changing it only when they drove out of range.

EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.

Edward sat at home. Well, sat wouldn't have been the appropriate word. He paced, he sighed, he reorganized his CD collection, he twiddled his goddamn thumbs. Jasper & Emmett watched him, feeling helpless.

"They're going to be fine, dude. It's not like they're running away from the Volturi or something, it's just the police," Emmett tried comforting.

"I know that... 'dude'. I just haven't been away from her since we met. I just hope she's well."

"She'll be all right," Jasper jumped in. He felt Edward's worry, but he also felt something else that Edward was feeling.

_No way_, he thought.

'_What_?' Edward mouthed.

"Come here, Edward. I want to show you something." Edward followed Jasper downstairs.

"You love her," he whispered, forgetting there was no reason to speak aloud at all.

"No, no, I'm just worried about her. She isn't strong yet, I don't want her to do anything she'll regret."

"You know it's no use trying to hide your emotions from me."

"I know that... but love? I don't know..." he drifted off. He knew it was true. There was no doubting it. She was beautiful, understanding, compassionate. How could he not? But he shouldn't. He knew he shouldn't. He killed her. "I don't deserve her."

"You deserve the best. She does too. You deserve each other," Jasper whispered. "It's perfect. Don't doubt yourself so much."

"Are you even remembering what I did to her?" he spat.

"I haven't forgotten... But let me put it this way. Do you think I deserve Alice?"

"Of course," he answered without hesitation.

"I've killed innocent people. We all have, it's a part of what we are. We're _vampires_, Edward."

"But you didn't kill Alice," he argued back.

"Many like her though. If Bella had become a vampire by any other means, would you have been so bothered?" Edward sighed.

"It isn't likely."

"So don't worry about it. Just do what feels right."

Edward was grateful that they had gotten past the male not-exposing-what-they're-feeling facade long ago. It was nice to have a confidant other than Alice, although she was great. Though he trusted his entire family completely, there were those he felt more comfortable exposing himself to than others. Secrets didn't last long in their family anyway, it really wasn't probable.

"Perhaps you're right," Edward said, although Jasper felt what he felt - that he wasn't good enough. Edward was the only one who didn't realize that he was, he really was.

Bella's absence made the guilt worsen, & he wanted desperately to see her again. Her presence made the feelings subside, but with her gone, he wallowed in them, feeling despicable.

Esme & Carlisle grew worried. Not about Bella - they knew she was in good hands. They hated to see their son in so much pain. She had only been gone a day & a half - they worried it would only worsen. Esme suggested that Carlisle take Edward on a hunting trip for Edward's favorite, just the two of them. Carlisle agreed that was a very good idea.

EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.

Bella & Alice arrived at Renee's house in half the time it normally took. Bella showed her the guest room, & then went to the phone to call Charlie.

He answered his cellular on the first ring.

"Renee?"

"No, dad, it's me."

"Bella! Are you alright? What happened? Are you hurt? Why are you in Phoenix? Is everything okay?" His questions flew out like rapid fire.

"Dad, I'm fine." She sighed. She didn't want to hurt him any more. "I flew to Phoenix with my savings. It's just that... I hate Forks. I was homesick. It's too gloomy there."

"Oh, Bells..." she winced. He did sound hurt.

"It isn't you. I just... I think it's about time I found a place of my own."

"I can't stop you, Bella," was all he said.

"I'm sorry."

"I wish you would come back." For the first time, Bella really wished she could too.

"I know, Dad. But I can't."

"Bella, what are you doing to me? I don't understand you. Why don't you just come to live with me as planned. Finish high school."

"I-I just need to do this. If I don't know, I never will. Please, try to understand." She hated lying so much. "I'll come visit as soon as I can," she added honestly.

"Fine, Bella," he said, the hurt behind his words tearing at her.

"I-I love you, Dad," she whispered. There was silence on the other end. She waited as the seconds ticked by.

"Goodbye, Bella," he said & the line went dead. If she could have cried, she would have. But she couldn't, so she just whispered a sad goodbye to nobody in particular, & hung up the phone.

"You okay, Bella?" Alice asked.

"Yes, she sighed, feeling sad. "I just never really got to know him. I haven't told him I loved him since I was a little girl. He didn't answer." Alice just smiled sympathetically. The phone rang, making Bella jump, but not Alice. Bella answered it.

"Hello?"

"I love you, too, Bells. I'm sorry. I look forward to the next time I see you."

"Thanks, Dad," she said, & hung up.

"Better?" Alice asked.

"Not really."

"Why don't you go get some clean clothes on?" she suggested.

"That's a good idea," Bella agreed, eyeing the same flannel shirt & jeans she had been wearing for days. She walked into her room & sifted through her clothes. She decided on a tank top & a pair of shorts. She pulled the shorts up, fastened them, & went to reach for her shirt. She heard Alice's laughter before what actually happened. Her shorts dropped to her feet. She laughed as well. She stepped out of them & tried to shirt. It exposed her stomach, her new, um, assets, filling it out more than before. She went out into the living room in just her undies & her new ill fitting shirt, & plopped down on the sofa, pseudo-sulking.

"I think we need to get you shopping," Alice said through her laughter.

"Can I at least borrow some jeans or should I just go like this?" Bella asked sarcastically.

"Hmm. I think you should go like that. It suits your hot little body." Alice continued laughing, & Bella rolled her eyes. "Help yourself," she finally said, unable to stop laughing despite a dirty look from Bella. She pulled on a pair of Alice's jeans, tugging them up as far as they would go, but her stomach still showed.

"I look like a prostitute," Bella grumbled.

"No... but you do look like Rosie," Alice giggled.

"Except that she's gorgeous!" Bella rolled her eyes.

"Try looking in the mirror you little hottie!" Did she enjoy humiliating Bella so? Apparently she did.

"I'm borrowing a shirt, also!" She exclaimed as she started rummaging through Alice's bags.

"Oh, stop it," she said, dragging Bella toward the door. "You look great. Trust me." They got into the car & began driving out of the neighborhood. "Which way to the mall, Bella?" Bella sighed. She loathed shopping, but she couldn't borrow clothes forever, nor did she want to go around showing three inches of midriff either.

"Make a left here, then it's the first right after this light."

They pulled into a parking garage, which connected directly to the building, so sunlight wouldn't be a problem. As they parked the car, something dawned on Bella that hadn't before - there would be humans everywhere. But Alice was by Bella's side as soon as she was out of the car, & grabbed her hand. They walked in & Bella unconsciously was lured toward a human that stood in the doorway, but Alice's iron grip tightened around her hand & they kept walking.

Bella really wasn't used to physical contact. In fact, it usually made her pretty uncomfortable. But Alice's grasp, when it wasn't tight & warning, was friendly & sisterly, & it was nice.

The smell of humans though, was so unlike anything she had ever smelled. It was delicious. Although she was well fed, she wanted to sink her teeth into every person she encountered. Luckily, Alice was much stronger than she.

They walked into DKNY & started raking through clothes. Alice grabbed a pair of jeans, then dragged a groaning Bella into a dressing room.

"This is the worst part!"

"Calm down, we just need to get your size right." Bella pulled on the jeans & they fit like a glove.

"I figured you were my size - you have been wearing my clothes." Bella eyed herself in the mirror.

"What size would that be?"

"Zero."

"You're kidding." Bella's eyes were wide. "I dropped 3 sizes?"

"Yep. Not that you weren't tiny before." Alice threw the jeans over her shoulder & they continued shopping. They went to check out, & for the first time, Bella realized she had no money,

"Alice, I can't pay for all this." Alice just laughed.

"Don't be silly. We have plenty of money," she responded, as she quickly paid.

"I can't let your family pay for everything," Bella said, feeling guilty.

"It's no problem, really. Plus, you're one of the family. & we don't like to brag or anything, but literally, we're multi-billionaires." Bella's jaw dropped.

"_What?!_" Alice's musical laugh rang out.

"It isn't a big deal, really," Alice said, dragging her into Victoria's Secret.

"Come on, Alice, underwear?"

"You know you need it. Look at you - you're probably a C cup now. What were you before?"

"A," Bella mumbled. _Okay_, she thought, _there are perks to being a vampire_.

They finished shopping, loaded the multitude of bags into the car, & sank down into the seats.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Alice asked.

"The shopping or the humans?"

"Both." They laughed.

"Torture. I grew pretty desensitized to the humans, but the shopping just got worse & worse."

"Do you need to hunt?" Alice asked, concerned. If Bella became frenzied, Alice may not have been able to stop her.

"Desperately."

"All right then," Alice said, & sped off.


	15. Chapter 15

TotalVAmpire-holic: don't worry, Bella will get cheered up soon enough. ;-)

Midnight Walker: It does sparkle! Woo hoo! Yeah I totally love shopping, sorry... but yeah... thanks for the review!!!

LovieHiggins: haha thank you!

Smileon: e v e r y t h i n g makes me want to jump into Twilight & become a vampire! Yeah... but no emo. Psh. Cheer up, silly boy! Posting now!

Edwardlovr026: oh thank you, thank you! There's not really much Charlie in this story, but in the next one, I'll keep that in mind. So be sure to read it!

Twilightfan21: haha thank youss!!

Lizziemcclure: thank you so much!

Lost without a cause: I think your word is awesomenessness! Hahah... Yeah, I really suck at summaries, I'm glad my writing is better. :-) Oh, but yeah, they are tottally in love. I kind of want to tease them. & thank you, I love my & signs! M&Ms are good! M&M is my initials. Meghan M. Yeah. Go me. I know.

-bookluver1515-: ...k.

Chapter 15

Carlisle & Edward drove for about an hour before Edward even thought to ask what they were to be hunting.

"Mountain lion - your favorite, right?"

"Yes, it is my favorite. Thank you, Carlisle."

"Anytime, son. But I wanted to talk to you about something as well." Edward figured this was coming. "You miss her, don't you?" He sighed.

"I guess I do. I don't know. I haven't known her long. I think I just feel responsible for her." Carlisle knew him better than that,

"There seems to be something else though, Edward. I can see that you care for her, possibly more deeply than your letting on."

"I suppose I do. It's strange though. I don't feel like I have the right to. Does that make sense?"

"It does make sense. But it isn't justified. Know that. You'll see her again soon. She'll be fine."

EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.

As soon as Alice & Bella were in the house, the phone rang. Bella raced to pick it up, & did so just milliseconds after the heard the sound.

"Hello?"

"Bella, oh, hello, that was quick."

"Oh hi, Mom. Yeah I was... picking up the phone to call you just as it rang," she lied.

"Oh all right. Well anyway, I just got a call from Charlie. Tell me what's going on sweetie, talk to Mommy." As free-spirited as Renee was, that protective mother instinct was locked deep inside her. Bella sighed & sent through the same routine she went through with Charlie.

"Do you want me to come home, baby?"

"No Mom, I'm fine. I need some time to myself anyway. I'm looking for a place of my own."

"You're so young though, & what about school? You're already a senior, you need to finish high school." Renee's voice was pleading.

"I'll finish online, Mom. I'll be okay. I have to go. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie." Bella hung up the phone. She missed Renee. She missed Charlie. She even missed Phil. But luckily, this was where her human ties ended. It still hurt.

"This sucks," she sighed to Alice."

"I know, babe. It gets easier though, I swear. Are you ready to hunt?"

"Oh god, yes!" Bella groaned. "That sounds so nice right now." Once in the car, Bella felt better about missing her parents, but she missed Edward even more than before.

"When are we going back?" she asked Alice.

"Maybe in a week or so," she thought for a minute. "It doesn't look like Charlie is going to get a search warrant anymore, but he may change his mind. It's best just to be safe." Bella knew she was right, but she wanted to leave earlier. She felt homesick, strangely enough. She wanted to see her new parents. She wanted to see Jasper & Emmett, & even Rosalie. Which made her wonder...

"Rosalie doesn't seem to like me very well. Do you know why?"

"I'm not really sure. I love her, but she's a bit self-absorbed. She's upset that we have to move because of you. But don't worry about her, she'll come around. She finds it hard to open up to new people."

"I hope so... she doesn't want me to stay with you guys?"

"Are you going to?" Alice asked.

"I-I'm not sure. I hate to impose but... I don't really have anywhere else to go."

"You are always welcome with us, babe. I want you to stay. Rose will get over it. It would break Edward's heart if you left." Bella winced. She knew that.

"I really can't even imagine leaving. It would be difficult. You're my family now. It's just so strange. Everything changed in an instant. I miss Charlie & Renee... I don't know if I can handle losing two families."

"You don't have to, Bells. It's no imposition, honest. The more the merrier, right?"

"That's us - we're just a jolly ring of vampires."


	16. Chapter 16

A/N:

Katchelle87: Thank you so much!

Vampire's Love: Mountain Dew is good. You're so strange. Haha. I'm hyper too, haha. Even without Mountain Dew. Boyfriends are silly.

Midnight Walker: Haha I know, my infamous, short chapters. Sorrrrryyyyyyy. Cliff hangers are fun too... evil laughter What about a cyber kitten shaped cookie? Or... a cookie shaped kitten! Or both!

TotalVampire-holic: She calls her babe because I thought it was a very Alice-y thing to say. Alice is spunky & adorable & very sisterly to Bella, so I thought it appropriate. Yeah, & eddie-teddie bear might hunt you down if he hears you calling him that... hehe. Thanks for the review!

Smileon: Yeah man, I love Carlisle. Maybe he should adopt me... yeah. What is Ep?

Love me some Edward: Haha thanks so much! I'm updating as fast as I can! I'm so ahead of myself, I'm up to like Chapter 7 on my next story haha.

Twilight311: Thanks soooo much!!

Twilightgirl1918: Thank you so much, I'm updating now!

Pheobesapphira: Haha don't worry, I love your reviews but don't fret over missing a chapter! Haha!

BOOKLOVER892: TANKZ DA NEX CHAP GOING 2 B UP NOW.

Twilightfan21: I wish I were a vampire too. Hmph.

Welchers: Yeah, it was kind of a filler, but oh well! Haha.

Chapter 16

After hunting, Bella & Alice sat down on the sofa & talked for a while. It was nice hanging out with Alice, it really was, but Bella desperately wanted to go back.

_It's safe enough to go back now_, Bella thought at Alice, who seemed to concentrate hard on the thought. She was battling the thoughts placed in her head, & her visions which were organic. Bella felt bad about cheating, but she wanted so badly to see Edward.

"What do you say about going home tomorrow?" Bella smiled, & nodded her head excitedly. They spent most of the night talking about everything & anything.

Bella was happy that she felt so comfortable around Alice. She had never had many girlfriends, but she reveled in being able to be so open about everything. Luckily for Bella, Alice was just about as eager to get home as she was. She really missed Jasper. They left earlier than planned, at about 5 A.M. Alice called Carlisle to let him know, & he seemed excited as well. They were home before 4 A.M. the next day. They opened the door to the house, & Edward, having read Alice's thoughts, was at the door waiting for them. Without thinking, Bella flung herself into Edward's arms. He held her there, stroking her hair, breathing in her wonderful scent. She still smelled amazing as a vampire, just not tempting as she was before. Well, still tempting, but it wasn't her blood that he fought to resist,

"I've missed you Bella," he whispered into her hair. Bella smiled, although he couldn't see. She had suspected that he had missed her as she missed him, but hearing the words from him made her ecstatic, & slightly embarrassed. She was grateful that she couldn't blush. Edward's guilt, still present, rose up through him & caught in his throat. He pried himself away from her, & she was tempted to use her power to persuade him to hold on longer, but remembering what Alice had said, she refrained.

"Why don't you go say hello to everyone else?" he suggested. So Bella went into the garage, where Rosalie sat watching Emmet shine up his Jeep, which had been muddy last time she saw it. She was happy to find that she got a smile from Rose, & a giant bear hug from her sometimes-husband. She found Carlisle in his study, Jasper lying on his couch, Alice in his arms, & Esme in a room that Bella hadn't yet seen.

It was simple & open, art supplies everywhere, & Esme sat on a sofa, painting a skillful portrayal of the forestry exposed by a wall length window, the sun just beginning to peek out of the mountains in the distance, shooting streaks of pink & orange through the dense clouds.

"Esme, wow," she gasped.

"Hello dear! How nice it is to see you!" She cleared off some painting from the seat beside her & gestured for Bella to sit. Bella obeyed. "So tell me about your trip, was it enjoyable?" She pushed her painting from her lap, giving her full attention.

"Yes, it was. Except that Alice made me_ shop_." Esme laughed. It sounded more like a chorus of angels.

"Did you buy some nice things?" she asked. Bella sighed. As much as she hated the process, she was glad to have clothes of her own, & very pleased with the size of her new wardrobe.

"Yes, their lovely. None of my clothes fit me anymore. Alice laughed at me when my shorts fell down."

"I might have had to laugh as well," Esme teased. Her smile then turned concerned. "You miss your parents, don't you?" she asked.

"I do. They're wonderful people. My mom especially. She's amazing." Esme wrapped her arms around Bella's shoulders.

"I know that I could never replace your mother, Bella, but know that I'll always think of you as a daughter. I'm always here if you need anything." Those words comforted Bella greatly, & she shifted so the was lying down, her head of Esme's lap. Esme ran her fingers through Bella's hair delicately, the was Renee used to.

"Thank you so much, Esme. That means so much to me, honestly. I think of you as a mother as well."

"You can feel free to refer to me as you would a mother if you like, though I wouldn't be offended if you didn't."

"I would like that." Bella smiled up at her. "Thank you... Mother." Esme smiled back.

"Don't mention it, dear, you're a lovely addition to our family." Bella turned & sat upright again.

"May I watch you paint?" Esme smiled & nodded. Bella watched her skillful hand dip the paintbrush in water, then the palate of paint, then dance across the paper. Water, palate, paint. Water, palate, paint. Bella didn't move an inch. It was mesmerizing, & it became trance like, watching her like that. Her hand flowing smoothly across the paper could easily be compared to watching a ballet. She wasn't sure how long the two of them had been sitting there, but by the time Edward appeared in the doorway, the paper had been transformed into a scenery more beautiful than the actual one before them

"May I steal Bella away from you, Mother?" Edward asked. Esme smiled & nodded once, & Bella rose & followed him.

"Let's take a walk, shall we?"

The went through the front door & started walking away from the house, into the woods, parallel with the paved road about half a mile in the distance. Edward has no idea what he was getting himself into, what he was even doing. He wanted so badly to be alone with her, & that's how he knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help himself. He decided to make chit-chat to keep his mind off of the inevitable.

"Alice said the two of you went shopping. How did that go? Being around the humans I mean. We didn't have a lot of time to work on your self control before you left." Bella thought for a moment.

"It was harder than I thought, but Alice held my hand the whole time, keeping me in check. I was stronger than I thought though. After a few hours, I barely noticed the smell & I was able to focus on shopping, which, come to think of it, was worse torture than resisting blood..." Bella realized she was rambling. Edward just smiled.

"Don't worry - everyone in the family has been subjected to shopping with Alice on more than one occasion. It's worse when Rose & Esme are there too." Just then, Bella noticed a cord dangling from one of his ears - he had his iPod on. She took the other earpiece & placed it in her own ear. She was surprised to hear country, but she knew that Edward listened to every type of music, as a true musician would. She listened closely, trusting Edward's taste.

"_I can feel the magic floating in the air. Being with you gets me that way. I watch the sunlight dance across your face & I've never been this swept away._" Bella noticed the streaks of sunlight that pushed their way through the dense canopy of leaves above them, making his skin shimmer faintly. Without thinking, the both moved in closer to each other simultaneously. Edward's right hand grasped her waist firmly, & his left hand held her right, & they began to slow dance, in the middle of the forest. "_All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze, as I'm her just wrapped up in your arms. The whole world just fades away, the only thing I hear is the whisper of your breath._" Bella felt graceful & alive. She didn't worry about where to put her feet, the dancing just came natural. She leaned her head against her chest, feeling the rise & fall of his breathing, like the pulling of the tides. "_I can feel you breathe. It's washing over me. & suddenly I'm melting into you. There's nothing left to prove. Baby, all we need is just to be caught up in the touch, slow a steady rush. Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be? I can feel you breathe..._"

Much too soon, Edward pulled away.

"This isn't right," he sighed.

"Why not?" Bella asked quietly, unable to pull her eyes away from Edward's. "Does it feel wrong?"

"No, it feels..." he sharply exhaled. "It feels beyond incredible. That's the problem, Bella. I'm all wrong for you. I'm a monster."

"Edward, look at me. I forgive you. There's nothing wrong with you. Just do what you feel like doing."

"What I feel like doing," he echoed. & he did exactly what he felt like doing.

He pressed his lips to hers & kissed her - with reckless abandonment, with passion, with adoration, & mostly importantly - with a love, unconditional, uncomparable, & irrevocable.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Okay, everyone has to listen to this song by Good Clean Fun. It's called "It's fun to be a vampire, except for all the goths" hahaha. & "The Lost Boys" by The 69 Eyes. You also have to watch the movie The Lost Boys directed by Joel Shumacher. So good. Ahem.

_You wanna rock_

_Nothing's gonna make you stop_

_Nothing's gonna break you up_

_Everybody knows you're lost_

_in the night time, honey_

_Lost Boys_

Dimpled Blonde: sorry, I missed your review on chapter 15, but yeah, anyway... thanks!

Emo-anime-lover66: Thank you so much!

EdwardFangJasperEmmettIggysigh: thank you so much! Don't worry, I have much much more!

MyLadyTopaz: I do too! Edward & Bella are so perfect together! Thanks so much! Rooooccccckkkk!!!

Katchelle87: hehe:)

DarkRoseBouqet: Yay!! Thank you so much! I love writing fluffernessess!

Vampire's Love: I am so happy you lurve me! Woohoo!

Saranicole: cool people rock the first & middle name thing.. Wo0p! I know, I'm so happy they kissed! I'm pretty sure they have more control over it than I do...

Welchers: haha reactions, coming right up!

Twilightfan21: haha thanks youuu!! Happiness is good, death, not so much, because we don't have eternal life. ;-(

Lizziemcclure: Hey thanks! I try to end my chapters in such a way that makes you want more, so I guess it's working?

Dimpled Blonde: I know right? Haha. Yes! Yays for Fluffs!

-bookluver1515-: I love how unenthusiastic & simple your reviews are, haha. I'm such a spaz too, I'll bet you're quiet in person.

Trulyfearless17: Thank you sooo much!!!

Rachel1616: Yay thank you! I had the last part of that chapter planned out pretty much since the beginning haha.

Midnight Walker: I know right! But actually, I think I want a cookie shaped kitten though. Yeah.

Smileon: Thank you so much! I really liked that chapter a lot too, but I think my favorite is still to come. :) I'm really glad you noticed the Bella & Esme bit. Looking back, I should have put it in a different chapter, because I think it was lost in the Edward & Bella...ness. Ha. But I'm so glad you like it!!!

Pie108: Oh thank you so much, what a fabulous compliment! There IS one bad thing about your review though... now I want pie.

Edwardlovr026: Thaaaaank you! Yes, I wish I were Bella too. It's funny how we're all fucking in love with a character from a book haha.

Alice-In-Wonderland101: I know that new vampires are really strong physically, but aren't they weak in the self control department? I mean, it took Carlisle so many years of practice resisting, & Jasper is the newest... if thats what you're talking about. I know that I have (& will in future chapters) made Bella seem physically weak, but I meant it more in an inexperianced way, as in, not quite knowing how to fight or hunt or whatever. Untamed strength, if you will. Also, she is weak compared to the others because some like say, Edward & Emmett, would be naturally stronger than her. But... I don't exactly know what you're referring to...

TotalVampire-holic: I love fluffy too! & yes, people listen to country haha. It is a real song, it's called Breathe by Faith Hill. They say that real musicians listen to every type of music, that's why I threw that in there. I did change a couple lyrics because in the real song it says "the whole world just fades away & all I hear is the beating of your heart" so that had to go. Haha.

Twilightgirl1918: bouncebouncebounce!!! thanks!

Sorry for the delay... I suck at life. :( I would kill myself, but then it would take even longer to update. Plus, I'd have to fly to Italy & talk to the Volturi... it would just be a pain in the ass, & I'm too lazy for that. So I guess I'll just update instead.

Chapter 17

Edward pulled away, unsure of his actions. With anyone else, he would have been able to read her thought, but not with Bella. She looked slightly surprised, but definately not dissapointed.

"I wish I knew what you were thinking," he admitted.

"I could say the same thing," she replied, dodging his pseudo-question.

"I was thinking that I-I love you." He felt the nerves twisting up in his stomach. Nervous, shy, afraid, vulnerable - these were things he never felt. But he liked it. It seemed like a million years before she responded.

"I love you, too, Edward." He sighed with relief, with pleasure.

"Is that what you were thinking as well?" She smiled & nodded.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Oh, I hoped. But I didn't know." He tucked a stray peice of hair behind her ear. "But I know now." They smiled at each other.

"Don't you forget it either. It was torture being away from you." He leaned in & kissed her lips again.

"_I can feel the magic floating in the air, being with you gets me that way..._" Another, completely different song came on his iPod, & Bella guessed that he had it on shuffle. They walked hang in hand back toward the house, feeling no need for words. If Bella had been human, Edward;s hand would have felt cold as ice, but since she wasn't, it actually felt quite warm, & very, very nice.

"_This time, this place. Misused, mistakes. Too long, too late. Who was I to make you wait? Just one chance, just one breath. Just in case there's just one left. Cause you know, you know, you know I love you & I've loved you all along. & I missed you. Been far away for far too long. I keep dreaming you'll be with me & you'll never go. I'd stop breathing if I don't see you anymore._"

"I listened to this song a lot when you were gone," Edward admitted.

"It's a wonderful song," Bella replied.

"_On my knees, I'll ask one last chance for one last dance. Cause with you, I'd withstand all of hell to hold your hand. I'd give it all, I'd give for us, give anything but I won't give up._"

They made it to the front door, & he kissed her again, quickly, before going inside. Alice was racing down the stairs when they walked through the front door, obviously in the know. She opened her mind to speak, but something within her mind stopped her. Edward, seeing in her thoughts what she saw in her visions, muttered a profanity under his breath.

"What did you see?" Bella asked urgently.

"Lily," Edward muttered.

"Who the hell is Lily?" she asked, frustrated. _What is going on?_

"She was in love with Edward," Alice answered.

"I met her while in Alaska, years ago. She isn't like us - she feeds from humans. She pursued me relentlessly but I never felt the saem for her. Her gift is similar to Alice's, but weaker - in most cases. But not when it comes to me. She's always seen my future - & past & present for that matter - with exceptional clarity."

"Which is why she was so drawn to him. She knew all about him, before they even met. She followed us to Alaska, & tracked him down. She threw herself at him, & he denied her rather harshly." Alice explained.

"This was just a short time after my rebellion," Edward continued. Bella remembered him telling her about going off on his own, on one of their late night talks. "I was as repulsed by other human-killing vampires as I was with myself. If you can imagine someone who embodies all of the faults of your own that you hold with the most shame - this is how I viewed Lily. To add to that, instead of killing the guilty as I did, she killed the ones with the greatest innocence - young children & the unborn infants within expectant mothers, claiming the blood to be more fresh & pure." This made Bella shiver & Edward looked repulsed.

"If I recall correctly, the term you used to her was 'filthy masochistic bitch'," Alice said to Edward.

"In hindsight, that may have been a mistake," he responded cynically, thought not looking apologetic.

"Well, another problem with Lily is that when it comes to Edward, her visions are far more powerful than my own. I see the path that people are on while they're on it. Thought she can only see a day or so in advance, she knows what will ultimately happen with him, regardless of whether he's made the choice yet or not. She probably knew about you before Edward did."

"She saw what just happened now then," Bella mused.

"She's on her way. She'll do whatever it takes to destroy you. She's obsessed," Alice said, her tone solemn.

"Which is what? How are we killed anyway? I thought we were immortal." She felt the panic rising within her, & Edward sighed.

"We can be killed, but only by other vampires. Or werewolves. We are way too strong for humans, & the only way to be sure is to tear them to shreds & burn the peices.

"Can we stop her? How strong is she?" She was near hysteria now.

"She is pretty strong, but so are we. The problem is that she knows my every move, every word I speak."

"We can stop her," Alice said, "But we'll have to kill her. She's determined. It's either you or her."

"We'll make sure it's her," Edward said, his tone sharp & full of fury.

Just then, Alice got an idea. _Edward_, she called with her mind. _I'll explain to Bella as soon as we're away from you, so Lily can't hear. Obviously, you & I can talk this way, but Bella can put thoughts in your head, telling you that they're from her. For instance, 'Bella wants you to know... this that & the other. Understand?_ He nodded once._ You have to convince Lily that it's her you want to be with, not Bella. That will lure her here. Then you, Carlisle, & Emmett can attack. You're the strongest ones, so you'll have that on your side. Jasper, Esme, Rose & I will take Bella, in case she comes after her anyway, & we'll have numbers on our side. Okay?_ He nodded again. _I'll tell Bella_.

Alice wordlessly dragged Bella out into the forest, far from Edward's (& ultimately, Lily's) hearing range, & explained everything.

"If she can see the future, won't she know what we're planning?" Bella asked.

"Nope. Like I said before, with Edward as the exception, her visions are weak. She can only see what will happen to those she is very close with. She'll have no foresight when it comes to the rest of us. We have to leave very soon though, she should be close. You & Edward go stage something that looks like breaking up. That way, she'll come after him before you... hopefully."


	18. Chapter 18

A/N:

DimpledBlonde: yeah, it was boring, sorry. The fun stuff comes later. Muahaha. Thank you so much!

MyLadyTopaz: Thank you so much!!! That's where I got it! Lilith was also said to have fed off of infants & pregnant women. I also named my pet rat Lilith haha. Thanks so much! Rooooooccckkk!

TotalVampire-holic: Yeah, Lil's a bitch. But that isn't the point. The point is... YOU HAVE A DRIVER? I have to drive my own damn car! Wtf!!! Yeah, I'm "not" obsessed either... but yeah! Thanks!

Ileamc: Yay for Alice! Yay for you, & me, & um... everyone else! Besides Lily! Boo for Lily!

Dangerous Blonde: Thank you sooo much!

Pheobesapphira: Yay! Thank you for such a wonderfully wonderful review!

Lizziemcclure: Thaaaaannnkkkkssssssssss! A lot!

Vampire's Love: Yeah, fuck Lily. Can I say that on here? Oh well. Yeah, I'm pretty sure if I vampire asked most anyone if they could bite them... they'd say no. If one asked me... well, ahem, anyway... thanks for the review!

LovingEveryMinuteOfTwilight: She isn't close enough for it to work... but anyway... I guess she just didn't think of it haha. Or maybe Lily is just too freaking obsessed with Edward that she has some kind of mental block up... I don't know, use your imagination lol.

Smileon: Yeah, Edward seems to attract the crazy, psycho, stalker, vampire bitches... coughuscough... thanks!

Twilightgirl1918: hahaha your review just made my life. Thanks!

EdwardFangJasperEmmettIggysomethingorother: yes, yes it does! Ok, ok I got thank you sooo freaking much!

Saranicole: Welllll... I hope you like this one! I tried my best!

Rachel1616: Diabolical? Score! Thanks!

Bloomingrose89: oh thank you, thank you!

Edwardlovr026: Spicy? Haha, ok! Thanks!

Twilightfan21: I like that song. I don't need an Edward, I have my own. Except he's the distant cousin of the Edward, known in America as the Jeff. I love him. Hehe. But remember, just because we can't taste the wine, that doesn't mean we can't admire the bouquet...

-bookluver1515-: kay.

So, attention everyone! I just thought of the best Romeo & Juliet quote for Alice & Bella. Not in this story, but in Twilight & New Moon.

_the sweetest honey is loathsome in his own deliciousness,_

_& in the taste confounds the appetite. _

_therefore love moderately; _

_long love doth so._

Chapter 18

Once back inside, Bella walked up to Edward & embraced him. Then she put her plan to work. _These aren't your thoughts Edward, this is Bella. Push me away. _He tensed under her, not understanding. _Do it! _He trusted her, & obeyed.

"Edward, what's the matter? I love you!" she cried, not very convincingly. _Tell me you don't love me. Tell me that you love her. _His face showed a hint of disgust, but he obeyed.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I thought I could love you, but I just can't. When we kissed... I realized that there was only one person I could ever be with. I can't deny it any longer."

_I love you, Edward_, she thought, before running up the stairs in fake hysterics. Alice had managed to fill everyone else in while Edward & Bella had put on their act, & then Bella & Alice packed at mach speed.

"There's been a change of plans - she's bringing reinforcements now. It's a good thing everyone is in, because we're all needed."

"Shit," Bella muttered. "Where are we going anyway?"

"To a hotel nearby, that way none of us will be too far, just in case. Carlisle, Emmett & Edward will stay here." They finished shoving clothes into duffel bags, & Edward watched Bella, along with Alice, Jasper, Rose & Esme. Edward stared into Bella's eyes as Jasper drove them all away, wishing he could kiss her goodbye, but they communicated with their eyes what they could not with words.

"She should be at the house any minute. It can't tell if she saw us leave with Bella," Alice informed once they were in the hotel room.

"So we just watch," Esme said, glancing at Alice, but talking to everyone, "& wait."

"I can see this is going to be torture," Bella sighed, plopping down next to Rosalie, who was nonchalantly examining her nails. Now was as good a time as ever to get on her good side.

"That's a pretty color," Bella said, motioning toward her nail polish.

"Thank you," she replied cautiously. "I mixed it myself. That was about as much small talk as Bella could think of, so she was glad when Rosalie spoke. "So you & Edward, huh?"

"I guess so," she replied, pulling her knees up, & resting her chin on them. "I'm not really sure what happened. It was so unexpected."

"Do you love him?" she asked, pulling her gaze up to meet Bella's.

"Yes. I really do." The honesty was evident in her voice.

"Good. Treat him well, he deserves it. He's a good man." Bella was glad to see this side of Rosalie.

"You don't have to worry about that. I could never hurt him."

"You better not," Rosalie smiled playfully, unaware that Jasper was affecting the atmosphere from the other side of the room. "Or I'll hurt you." Rosalie laughed, picked up a pillow, & whacked an unsuspecting Bella over the head with it. Bella's surprised gasp was replaced with a laugh of her own as she retaliated with another pillow.

"If I could interrupt the slumber party for a moment," Jasper said, winking, "the rest of us are trying to focus on the whole, Bella not dying thing. Sorry if I disturbed you." He had them calmed down, but Esme & Alice were seemingly unaffected.

"Something changed. She was on her way to the house, but something made her change her mind. She's looking for us now."

"Damn it," Bella muttered. "So what do we do?"

"Edward's on his way," Jasper informed after whispering into his cell, using code. This brought Bella more relief than she thought possible. Excitement bubbled within her at the thought of seeing Edward.

"Wait, it's changed again." Alice looked exasperated. "She's going for Edward. She's sending others here." Jasper got Edward on the phone again. "Shit." Alice saw more. "She has two men going with her, & two are coming here."

"So we wait," Esme noted again.

"Can we fight them?" Jasper asked. Alice concentrated. "They're strong, but not as strong as us. But that's as a whole. Our only fault is that we're separated. They also know that Bella's our weakest link, simply because she's the newest, & hasn't fought before." Bella felt a twinge of guilt - not only was she the reason for all of this, but she also couldn't defend herself adequately.

EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.

Edward tried not to pace. He didn't want to be obvious about how much he missed Bella, how much it hurt to dismiss her, though false. He settled for playing the piano, which turned out to be a good idea. He got so lost in his music, that he didn't even notice the petite blonde listening to him. Didn't she knock?

"That's beautiful, Edward," she whispered.

"Lily..." he breathed, trying to sound happy to see her. _Where the hell are Emmett & Carlisle_? He thought. Sure, he could take her alone, but her two friends were sure to burst through the door the minute he tried. "It's nice to see you," was all that he could come up with. He had to keep the charade until Carlisle & Emmett showed up, & it was difficult already. _Weren't they just upstairs?_

"It's nice to see you too," Lily said, & then chuckled. "Though, I have been watching you/"

"Have you now?" He feigned coyness & interest, & he thought himself to be a terrible actor, but Lily didn't seem to notice. "Seen anything interesting lately?" She laughed.

"I saw your little fling with the new girl. Now that was short lived, wasn't it?"

"Well, she's nothing compared to you." He cringed inwardly. He was committing the worst type of blasphemy. Bella was everything that Lily would never be.

"I could have told you that, Edward." She slithered toward him & he fought against himself to not visibly tense up. "I'm glad that you realized the girl for you." He swallowed hard.

"Me, too."


	19. Chapter 19

A/N:

EdwardFangJasperEmmettIggysigh: skaaaank! Hah thank you so very much!!

MyLadyTopaz: yeah, she really is. Infatuation more so than love, I'm sure. Thank you for the review!

Dangerousblonde: hah I love everyone's reactions to Lily. Obsessed slut indeed. What a bitch.

Ileamc: Good plan, yes, but I hope you noticed the flaw... Emmett & Carlisle didn't appear when they were supposed to... Edward is getting dangerously close to Lily, & he is quite freaked out. Thank you for your review!

Katchelle87: thank you so much!!!

Sarahnicole: yeah, she really is, ha ha. Updating now, so worry not!

Padfootrules3: yeah me too. Wait, I know what happens. Oh well... thank you!

Midnightwalker: girl fight haha. I remember being in middle school & these two gangsta ass chicks were having a cat fight, & this girls shirt rips open & tissue stars falling out of her bra, it was priceless. Maybe that's what's going to happen with Lily & Bella... or maybe not. Ha. Thanks!

Ashxkami13: ahh thank you so much! I love enthusiastic reviews. Hehe!

LoveMeSomeEdward: ok, due to your begging, & yours alone, here is the update. Haha. Thank you!

Smileon: I know, Lily is stupid. Edward only has eyes for me, ahem I mean Bella... oops.

VampireImmortality: Yeah, Edward CAN fix anything. He's perfect. sigh

-bookluver1515-: your two word reviews never fail to make me laugh... ha.

Emo-anime-lover66: my next chapter shall read like this: "...emo anime lover jumps through computer screen, & schools the fuck out of Lily. The end!"

ILOVEVAMPIRES2007: ahh! Thank you so much! & might I say, I printed out your story last night... L O V E D I T !!! I'll review in a second... I like to print them out to read... I hate staring at computer screens ha ha. I write my stories out in notebooks & will myself to sit down & type them up... I'm a pen & paper kind of girl. :)

twilightgirl1918: I know man! When Bella is obviously sooooo much hotter! Ha ha... thanks for all the bouncing, reading & reviewing! You are FABULOUS!

Rachel1616: yeah, actor Is out ha. But we lovelovelove him anyway. Thanks!

Living-in-the-future: ha thank you soooo much! You are funny! Ok, I'll work on those commas,,,damn, it, I, don,t, know, where, I, went, wrong,,,! THANKS SO FREAKING MUCH!

Pheobesapphira: thankssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!11111111!1!111!!!1!1

ILOVEVAMPIRES2007:...again. :P done. ;) I fanfiction mailed it, I didn't see your email address... feel free to IM me, my aim name is xplasticastle. :)))

twilightfan21: I know so sad. :((( Thanksssszszsz!

Chapter 19

Bella couldn't help but get the feeling that something was wrong - more wrong than it was already. The only thing she could think to compare it to was a few summers back, when she had been staying at Charlie's house. She had woken up in the middle of the night for no apparent reason. The next day when she spoke to Renee, she found out that Renee had been up that night, awoken by a terribly nightmare. This was how she felt now - that feeling of distress calling out from someone she cared for deeply spanning whatever distance.

She couldn't shake the feeling, but she also couldn't call Edward to see if everything was alright. She had no idea that across the city, that Edward was wishing with everything within him that he was there with her.

EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.

Emmett & Carlisle snuck around the back of the house to keep guard, to watch for Lily & the inevitable "friends" she would bring with her. There was no car in the driveway, but they found what they had been looking for - well, part of it anyway. Near the front door stood two average looking men. One was taller than the other, disheveled reddish brown hair, & a thin yet muscular frame. Carlisle remembered his name to be Frederick. The other one - Augustus - was the shorter of the two, yet much more filled out muscularly, yet nothing next to Emmett's brawn. His blonde hair was buzzed short - military style. Both of their eyes were a sinister shade of red - a bright, burning crimson. They were well fed, they had eaten no more than an hour ago. Carlisle greeted them with a friendly facade - yet with an extremely fierce edge. Anyone in their right mind could tell that he would take whatever measures necessary to protect those he loved.

"Frederick, Augustus," he said, making them whip their heads around in synchrony.

"Carlisle - it's been a while," spoke the taller one, Frederick.

"You haven't met my son, Emmet," he pointed out, & it was obvious that they both got an eyeful of him.

"Charmed," Augustus spat.

"May I ask what the two of you are doing here?" Both their eyes flickered to Carlisle, then to Emmett, who stood motionlessly, fists clenched.

"We've come to accompany our dear friend Lily on a visit to Edward," Frederick said cordially. "You don't mind, do you now?"

"I believe that Edward has made his feelings about Lily perfectly clear. Now, if _you_ don't mind..." Carlisle left his sentence unfinished. He just gestured his hand in a general direction - _away_ from the house.

"Actually, he's changed his tune quite a bit recently. He's realized what a fool he's been... what with that pitiful new girl..." A low snarl escaped Emmett & he snapped at the air in warning. The two men's solid stance didn't hide their feelings of vulnerability.

"I don't think you understand," Carlisle said calmly, yet with the same edge. "We would like you to leave. Now."

"Of course," Augustus said, "As soon as Lily is finished inside..." He didn't finish his sentence, as Emmett lunged at him, & Carlisle didn't hold him back. Instead, he lunged as well, but they dodged the father & son's attacks, moving perfectly in sync, like a school of fish. The presented no attacks of their own though. They bolted away, steps mirroring each others perfectly. Carlisle in Emmett followed in hot pursuit.

EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.

Alice was sitting cross-legged on the bed of the hotel room, fingers pressed to her temples in concentration. Jasper, Bella, Rosalie, & Esme sat around her silently.

"There's something else - that I didn't see before." Alice opened her eyes & they were full of worry. "I hadn't concentrated on the men's faces - it seemed irrelevant. But the men going to the house & the men coming here - they're the same two men."

"Frederick & Augustus?" Esme asked & Alice nodded. Everyone else seemed to comprehend something that Bella missed. How could two men be at the house protecting Lily, & the same two men be on their way to the hotel? Rosalie seemed to sense Bella's confusion, because she explained it to her in a whisper, being careful not to break Alice's concentration. Jasper sat with his hand on Alice's shoulder, keeping her calm, making it easier for her to concentrate. Rosalie's mouth was so close to Bella's ear that her breath tickled as she spoke.

"Frederick & Augustus are only moderately strong fighters, but they possess other qualities that make them particularly dangerous, very unusual qualities. They were born brothers, & they were very close before & after they were turned. When they became vampires, they were able to move in sync, becoming a perfect team with no weak points. But that isn't even the most unusual part. They are able to be in two places at once, being four forms with two brains, but working just as well, if not better, as four separate vampires." Bella felt a shiver run down her spine.

"So can they just... materialize anywhere they want?" she asked Rose.

No, they have to travel the way the rest of us do. They can't just disappear either. The two counterparts can only join back together when the meet. They literally slam into each other. It's very strange to witness." The explanation was interrupted by Alice, who whispered one word that held a lot of meaning.

"Now."

Just then, the two men came crashing through the hotel window.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: So sorry guys... my internet was down... 333

No personal responses in my hurry to get this up... sorry.

But attention! Everyone should IM me on aim x plasticastle & add me on myspace! 20

Lily snaked her arms around Edward's neck, & he cringed inwardly, while fighting the instinct to pull away & blow his cover, summoning her reinforcements to burst through the door.

_Now,_ he thought, _would be a good time for Carlisle & Emmett to help. Where the hell are they?_

"I don't want you to be concerned about our differences in diet, darling," Lily said, pressing her frame against Edward's.. If he were human, he would have thrown up. "It's quite possible for us to be together & eat differently. It's insignificant, when you think about it. But we have all of eternity to work out these minor differences, now don't we?" He forced a sigh. "Oh," she sighed. "All of eternity. That's the lovely thing about being a vampire. We get to spend all of _eternity_ together! Doesn't that sound wonderful, baby?" Darling, baby? Who did she think she was? Did she actually think this was cute?

"That does sound quite wonderful," he said robotically, lying through his razor sharp teeth. His voice lacked sincerity, but it was the best he could muster. Normally, he was a very good liar, but this was different. This was the worst form of blasphemy. Lily was attractive, in theory, but to Edward, she could never hold one-hundredth, no, one-thousandth, of the attraction Bella does for him. They're soul mates, & Lily couldn't come between that. A woman's body pressed against his, it should feel nice. Her hip bones were pressed firmly against him, her breast on his chest... & all it made him want to do was die... or at least run away, run right to Bella's arms. But he resisted running away, remembering the reason for this whole charade. The only thought that made him stay, was knowing that she would soon be dead, & Bella would be in his arms.

EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.

Bella screamed when she saw the two men in the hotel room, but everyone else was ready to attack. Clearly, she was in way over her head. She was way too frightened to attempt to fight, though she knew full well she was capable. She watched in horror as more than half of her family tried to fight these two men off. Rosalie was right - their ability to synchronize their movements helped them a great deal. They threw Esme, Jasper, Rosalie & Alice into the wall, all hitting at the same time - they each used one hand for each vampire they tossed. Bella wasn't posing much of a threat because she was cowered in the corner, too afraid to fight. They all got up, unscathed, & came back for more. The men were trying to get through the rest of them to Bella, but it wasn't easy. Frederick threw a lamp at Bella, after ripping it up from the table it was bolted to. It shattered against her granite skin, but it sliced into her arm from the sheer force. She ripped it out of her skin, surprised at how she didn't feel any pain from it. The gash in her arm was light pink in color, & held no blood. It closed up, revealing a fresh layer of skin within seconds.

When Bella looked up from her arm, she saw one thing - Augustus - lunging at her. Frederick had somehow managed to occupy everyone else, leaving him free to achieve his main goal - Bella's demise. She screamed & raised her arms above her head for protection, but the blow she had been anticipating never came. The two men had literally dematerialized before her.

Esme spoke, though slightly worm from fighting.

"Carlisle & Emmett. They took care of them. Their other forms. They killed them."

EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.

Carlisle & Emmett raced back to the house after killing the two men. There was one more to deal with. No matter how many times one kills a vampire (which wasn't very many for either), it's always disturbing. Even the most gruesome & painful human death seems like a walk in the park compared to the demise of any immortal, but especially vampires.

Tearing them to shreds isn't a huge feat (for other vampires, that is), especially when they've already been pinned down, but humans, or even vampires, who can stomach watching it are few & far between.

The smell of human blood within the vampire is vile. Stale & rotten, mixed with the fact that one then must burn the pieces... it isn't the most enjoyable thing in the world.

It was merely 5 minutes before they arrived back at the house, swung the front door open, but found their mission was complete already.

EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.

At the hotel, everyone was worn from exhaustion, or in Bella's case, fear. Alice laid down on the bed, her head on a pillow, her eyes closed. To one that might not know any better, she would appear to be asleep. Laying down, of course, isn't what they all needed, but it would have to do until they could hunt & renew their strength.

Alice very suddenly sat up, & shook her head. Her face looked pained.

"What did you see, Alice?" Bella inquired, but Alice didn't answer. "Is it about Lily?" Again, no response, but the look on her face answered for her. It was about Lily.

But how was Alice to explain what she saw? The man that Bella loved, kissing an evil vampire?

"Um, I... I think we'd better get back to the house. Before anything... bad... happens." Bella was worried, but for the wrong reason. She was worried about what Lily might do _to_ Edward, not _with_ him - that he might get injured, or worse. She couldn't imagine how one female could take on Edward, Emmet, & Carlisle, especially since Frederick & Augustus were dead. They all packed in the car, except Esme, who stayed at the hotel to check out.

EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.EB.

Edward was growing more & more uneasy by the second. He knew that he couldn't take on three vampires alone, but he certainly couldn't go on with the charade. He felt guilty, like he was cheating on Bella, although the whole point was to save her. He sucked in a sharp breath when she started leaning in to kiss him. He couldn't do this, no matter how good his intentions were. He could never kiss her. Her lips were mere inches from his. At that moment precisely, Carlisle became close enough that he saw his thoughts. Her backups were gone. Just as she thought she was about to be kissed, he ripped her in half, & preceded to rip those pieces into smaller ones. Usually it holds some level of difficulty, but since she was caught off guard, it was easy. Bella burst through the door as he was doing so.

Edward stopped instantly, his eyes meeting Bella's. Her mouth was hung open in shock. He felt as if he had been caught doing something wrong, though he hadn't. Emmett & Carlisle stepped in after her, & offered to take over, letting the two of them be alone, & the rest of the family stood outside, speaking quietly.

Edward took Bella's hand & led her upstairs. He spoke first.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that, Bella." he whispered. "You know that's the only way to be sure."

"I know," she murmured. He took her in his arms

"I missed you, love. I was so worried." She melted into his embrace, breathing in his scent. He pulled back slightly, his arms still firmly around her waist, so that he could look into her eyes.

"I love you, Bella." She looked back into his eyes, liquid gold.

"I love you, too." How could she not? He risked his life for her. Even if he hadn't, there was no way to resist it. She loved him with every fiber of her being.

His lips met hers in a kiss so pure, so real, that Bella knew once & for all that she had found where she belonged.


	21. Epilogue

A/N: Wow, I really suck at life. Things have been crazy, I was moving. So... here's the last of my story! I may continue on with the next, I'm about 10 chapters in, but I kind of got stuck & I don't want to leave you guys hanging, so I'll post it if I figure out an end.

Queen-Cocaine: Longways, of course! Ha ha ha.

Emo-anime-lover66: Thank you so muchhhhh!!!

Vampire's Love: Of course they overcame! Yay!!!

Twilightgirl1918: She saw them kissing because at that time, it was going to happen. Things change, my friend! Thanks for reviewing!!

Midnight Walker: Always cute & happy!! 3!! Thank you!

Edwardlovr026: Thank you so much, reviews like this make me happy!

Xxiamemmaxx: Thanks!!!!!!!

Italiangirl sugardoll: Thank you, I love romance too!

Topaz Lover: Thank you, I tried to make it awesome! Hehe!

ILOVEVAMPIRES2007: Edward can't DIE! What the fuck!?!? hehe thanks!

Twilightfan21: Your late reviewing is nothing to my late updating! But thanks for bearing with me! You're the best!

Martan: Thanks so much!!

Epilogue

Bella sat with Esme as she painted, in awe of her talent. Her painting was far more beautiful than the actual sunset before them. Her head rested on Esme's shoulder.

"You're so talented, Mom," Bella complimented. She felt a little awkward at first, calling her "Mom", but it wasn't long before it felt completely natural.

"Well, thank you, dear. Artistry tends to come easy to our kind - like Edward & his music." Bella nodded, though she didn't know that Edward was musical. "Why don't you try to paint this?" she said, motioning to the thick clouds streaked with pink & orange from the sunset. "This is my favorite landscape to paint." Bella hesitantly took the paper & palate from Esme & stared at the sky.

She touched the brush to the paper & let the shapes begin to take form, & realized that she did, in fact, have talent. Though her painting was no where near as good as Esme's, she felt proud of herself.

"That is just lovely!" Esme exclaimed, & Bella would have blushed if there were any blood within her veins to rush to her cheeks.

"I think I'll let you take it from here," she said, handing the paints & papers back to Esme, who continued on her own painting. Bella walked smoothly to Carlisle's study, & he looked up from the book he was reading.

"Hello, sweetheart," he poke smoothly. He was her father now, & she knew that he loved her, as she loved him. "Have a seat." She sat down next to him & he smiled. He was such a handsome man, & she was proud to call him her father. "Have you thought about what we talked about?"

"Yes, I have, actually. & I've decided that I would like very much to stay here. I can't imagine going anywhere else now, you are my family." He smiled again.

"I'm so glad." He meant it. He rose, & so did she, & he met her with a big hug, exuding parental warmth & love. "Welcome to the family."

Bella went downstairs, & found Edward sitting at the piano, not playing, but simply brushing his long fingers lightly over the ivory, wrapped in thought. She sat down next to him & he placed a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Play for me," she requested in a whisper. He smiled.

"I'm glad you asked. I wrote something for you." A wide smile spread across her face. His fingers danced over the keys, looking more graceful than a ballet. But more beautiful than simply watching, was the most lovely lullaby she had ever heard. The music filled the room & surrounded her, & she listened in awe, closing her eyes. The song was intricate & divine, positively the best piece of music ever written. She opened her eyes only once he finished, the last note high & poignant, hovering above them.

"Edward, that was... amazing. You wrote that for me?" He smiled, making her insides flutter.

"Of course. I've never felt more inspired." He ran his fingers through her hair. "Do you love me, Bella?"

"You know I do," she whispered. He smiled & kissed her lips.

"Then will you do something for me?" he whispered against her mouth.

"Anything," she breathed. He slid from the bench, positioning himself on one knee in front of her. He pulled a small black velvet box from his pocket, & opened it, facing her.

"Will you marry me?" Her jaw dropped. This had to be a dream.

"Are-are you serious?" His gaze penetrated her.

"I've never been more serious about anything."

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "Oh, Edward, yes, yes, yes!" He slipped the ornate diamond ring on her finger, & kissed her passionately. They broke their kiss when an excited scream was heard from upstairs, & who else would it come from but Alice? She ran down the stairs, kissing them both on the cheek. Not having said a word, she ran back up the stairs. Edward & Bella were grinning, their foreheads pressed together, when the rest of the family came downstairs to meet them.

"Edward & Bella have an announcement to make!" Alice exclaimed, giddy & impatient. Everyone looked expectant, though they all had a pretty fair idea of what the news was.

"Let me guess..." Emmett said sarcastically, smiling.

"We're engaged!" Edward grinned, & there was excitement all around.

"You don't know how long I've waited for Edward to find you," Esme said, looking as if she were about to cry, but of course, she didn't. Emmett flung himself at Bella, crushing her in a bear hug, making it impossible to breathe, but the burst of brotherly affection was so pure, that she didn't mind. Then he repeated the same with Edward. They recieved hugs & kissed from Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, & of course Alice, the most affectionate of them all. Rose was last, & she took Bella's face in her hands.

"I am so happy for you!" She exclaimed, & Wrapped Bella in her arms. She knew then that she had been one-hundred percent accepted, & she felt more happy than she ever thought possible. She had everything she could ever want - loving parents, amazing brothers & sisters, the hand of the love of her life, & an eternity to spend with them.

A few short weeks later, the family moved to England, & began planning the wedding.

FIN


End file.
